


Can you Copy

by MarMar22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar22/pseuds/MarMar22
Summary: Alex was just once a cop in Chicago, until she catches the famous Tobin Heath. What will happen when the cop and spy start working together to do the CIA's dirty work? Who will die at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I hiss as I see a cop car stop in front of where I was roughing one of the informants.

            “Hey! Let me see hands your hands!” Yell the cop. I quickly turn around and my informant starts getting twitchy.

            “Relax. Follow my lead.” I whisper in Russian. A boy is coming from the direction of the cop, I can hear him coming closer. He must be listening to music and on his phone at the same time to not realize the situation he is coming in.

            “HANDS UP NOW!”  The woman offer yells and I do as she says and so does my pal. I glance two feet to my left and notice the skateboarding passing. Without thinking, I put my foot in front of the board and the kid goes flying off, then I quickly put my foot under it to lift to my raised hand. I grab the skate board and I turn around and whip the board at the officers hand with her gun steadily in it. The board hits her hand hard enough to make her drop her weapon and leave a bruise but nothing serious. My number one rule is not to hurt civilians.

            “Come.” I yell to the guy and I grab the collar of his jacket and we run. We pass a park I notice a school with open windows on the second floor. They must be doing construction or something in a room. I lead us to that building and we out of sight for the officer for maybe 5 seconds. In those five seconds I through pal in an empty dumpster and close it to hide it.

            I jump on top of the dumpster and climb the building into the window. Of course I take it slow so the cop can see me and try to follow me. “Stop!” The officer yells and starts climbing towards me.

            “Catch me if you can copper!” I joke and I check out the room I am given. It’s a chem room so it’s larger than most class rooms. I run over to the door and kick off the handle so the cop will be stuck in here with me.

            “Back up at the school!” The cop panics into her radio and I look to the sky. I climb the desks to get into the missing ceiling. My dark shirt and jeans make me blend in.

            The girl takes about twenty seconds to get into the classroom safely. “Come on. There is no way out.” The cop swings her gun around with every move. She has good posture and I can tell she’s comfortable with having a weapon in her hand. I slowly make my way to the one open window in the whole room. All the other windows are open but it would be difficult to get to it.

            “Gotcha.” I say to myself. There are a huge bookcase that is right next to the only exit. I wait until the girl is looking under the teachers desk and I drop down softly next to the bookcase. As I get one leg out the window, I pull down the heavy book case and I jump out the window right in time.

            “Come on Carlos” I open the dumpster and help out my pal and we run towards the way we came from. “Slow.” I hiss in Russian as back up for the cop runs and drives past us. We slow down to a casual walk. If you didn’t know, it looks like we were just friends taking a walk.

            “Ok. So what do you mean you lost the Hard Drive?” I yell in his bug proof apartment that the United States provided him.

            “That same cop that caught you caught me smoking. I got taken in. The police still have it at the station!” The guy yells with his arms up to make sure I don’t hit him.

            “You’re a shit spy.” I mumble and leave to make sure he is left with that thought alone.

            I know my next mission: break into the Chicago police station. I’m lucky it’s such a big station, not everyone knows each other.

            With the fake uniform that go dropped off by a secret agent, I put it on and put my own gun in the holster.

            “Hey Gary.” I said as I walk by the one retired officer that still stands “guard” at the door. Gary has been in all of the papers, but people don’t think that. They just saw a friendly exchange between friends.

            I walk through the first round of security, the metal detectors that have an officer at the end of the two you need to walk through to make sure you have a reason there (aka your badge). The next step is getting through a door that only officers can get through with their key fob. I send a quick prayer before I wipe the fake fob in front of the sensor. After a painful 3 seconds, the light turns green and the door opens for me.

            The fob I got from switching with one Officer Martinez when I walked in. She will be surprised when her fob on her keys don’t work when she’s done with her shift.

            I get inside of the station and I think back to the blueprints of the building that I borrowed from Illinois.

            “Where’s that damn bathroom?” I ask myself and I see it right when I’m done talking. But in the corner of my eye I see the janitor cart and a light bulb goes off in my head. I grab the cart and prop the door bathroom door open with it.

            I roll up my sleeves of the police uniform and grab the pocket knife that is apart of my shoe sole. Being a spy has its perks. I slowly stand on the second from last toilet and reach up to get the air vents.

            Using the pocket knife, I undo the screws and pop off the vent. According to my calculations, I should have about five minutes before someone has any issues with me stealing the janitor cart.

            I lift myself up and squeeze my body into the oversized vent. It’s like Chicago wanted this type of shit to happen. Ten vent openings down and I reach a intersection.  “Well crap. I think to the left.”

            I look down to my desired vent a few seconds later and I see one guard on his cell phone just relaxing on the chair. This will be so easy.  I open up the vent softly and lower myself down and land like a feather right behind this hardworking government employee.

            I get close to the cop and wrap my arm around his neck. With one quick movement, I make the guard go to sleep. Legit sleep. That move puts him in deep sleep so I can run around his office to look for my flash drive.

            “Kev? Open the door dude! I have the key but it’s faster if you open the door.” A womans voice comes from a speaker somewhere. Crap. I grab Kevs chair and slid him behind a bunch of records and press a few random buttons and one of them luckily opened the locked door. I scan the room one more time. This tiny room has all the records of this week and theres already thousands of things here. Bingo.

            “Oh hi. Do you know where Kevin is?” The woman asked again and I look up to meet her eyes. Of course it’s the same cop that chased after me not even 12 hours ago. Hopefully she didn’t get a good look on my face.

            “Yeah. He went to the bathroom. Well I should get on going.” I turn so she can’t see my face. That’s when I see the flash drive right by the door. I quickly slide the USB drive into my sleeve.

            “Oh. Ok.” The cop says and I slid out the open door that she was opening for me. I walk casually out and smile at everyone who looks at me. Ten more steps. Nine..

            “Freeze!” I hear that same cops voice yell and I hear her gun get unholstered. Well.

            I freeze just as the pretty girl says and I see all the cops around us have their hands on their guns.

            “And what are you exactly arresting me for? Officerrr….?” I turn around trying to play it off. The look in this officers eyes show other wise.

            “Fleeing from the scene and impersonating an officer. Put your hands above your head!”


	2. Queen Sized Bed

“What do you mean there is no ‘Tobin Heath’?” I whisper to my boss. “I have her in interrogation right now!”

            “Morgan. Calm down or you’re off this case.” Abby hisses back. “We ran the name. We ran her prints. We ran her DNA. We get a blank screen. Nothing Alex. She has immunity. If we run one more thing again the CIA will knock on our door and that is not a thing we want.”

            “Immunity my ass.” I storm out and march into the room I’m holding this ghost.

            “You don’t look happy Morgan.” She makes fun when I sit down.

            “Who are you?” I ask and twirl around the flash drive she was tried to hid.

            “The real question is why don’t you know yet? And an even better question is if we don’t want you to know, isn’t there a good reason for it?” She stands up and heads for the door.

            “I’m not done Heath.”

            “Morgan. You ran my information. And it came up blank right? Now even though you can’t see it, I guarantee you that bad people saw you tried to look me up. I can protect myself, but you guys can’t. So I suggest you let me go before the alarm goes off-“ The alarm rings. It’s loud and I have no idea what it means. But its loud. That means somethings bad. Then I hear it. Gun fire. Automatic fire.

            “What’s going-“ I feel my back hit and Tobins arm is on my neck. My gun is pointed to my forehead.

            “I like you. You recognized probably the way I walk. But you need to stop talking or you’re going to be slaughtered just like all your friends are getting right now. I am going to give you’re gun back but if you make one move I don’t like, I am going to break both of your legs. We are going to get my gun then we are going to leave. Understood?” Her eyes aren’t lying. And by the gun fire that is getting closer, I don’t have any choice but to trust her. I nod quickly as I hear a gun go off right next to our door.

            Tobin hands me my gun and pushes me on the floor. She puts her finger to her lips to make sure I don’t talk. For some reason I follow her lead. The door of the interrogation room opens and three heavily militia personnel walk in.

            “Your plan of hiding really didn’t work out did it Honey?” One masks said as they aim their guns at me. I keep my eyes on them but I see Tobin sneaking behind one of them.

            “Hello kids.” Tobin said. She kicked the knee of the closes guy and you heard the snap so loud that it rang my heart. That guy goes down and Tobin takes his AR-15 and shoots the next closes guy in the hip, and punches the next with the butt on the gun.

            “Wow.” I gasp after all of that goes down.

            “Have you shot one of these before?” She asks me and throws the gun she just shot.

            “Yeah in the academy.” She walks out the door before I’m done with my sentence. I quickly get up and follow the woman I just arrested.

            We walk quickly along the wall towards the place that we met, the “Crap Room” as we like to call it.

            “Wait. Stay.” Tobin puts her hand up. She must have been in the military by the hand signals she use. The cops in the states use different signals. Tobin rounds the corner and even with the gun fire that never stopped and the alarm, I heard a few bone cracks and I hear foot steps coming towards me.

            I put the gun up and got ready to fire. It’s just Tobin.

            “Come on.” She goes back to the way she just came from. I walk with her and I walked over 5 bodies that all had their necks broken. The sight made my stomach churn.

            We get to the Crap Room and the door is already blown off.

            “What are they looking for?” I ask out loud as Tobin grabs her gun.

            “This has vital information that can stop or start World War 3.” Tobin showed me the flash drive that I swore I had in my pocket. “Now come on. We’re leaving.”

            “We can’t just leave everyone to die.” I feel water drop from my eyes.

            “I admire your sympathy. But there is no time. They will bomb this place if they don’t find what we have. And that will be in a few minutes. We are what matters now. So lets go.” She points her gun to the already cracked window and it breaks. Maybe Chicago should think of building better buildings.

            We climb out of the first floor window and land on cement that has some blood on it.

            “Come on.” Tobin whispers and we run across the street to a parking garage.

            “We can’t steal a car!” I hiss as Tobin is running up the stairs to the top floor.

            “Any other ideas Princess?” Did she really call me princess?

            “If you’re so good at whatever you do, why don’t you call for back up?”

            “Any noise about me creates shit like that. That’s why. Now stop talking and let me think.”

            “Well. Ok.”

            She picks a black Mustang. Her first choice was a Camero but she say a kids backpack in the back with a laptop and she walked away right then. She didn’t want to take from a college student. We go through a back way because SWAT is all over the place. The first stop we do is a gas station right by the Lake.

            “I’ll be right back.” Tobin puts in the gas nozzle in before running into the gas station.

            This is when my mind starts running. What the hell am I doing? I have an automatic riffle in the back of a stolen car under the shirt of a stolen police uniform. The person that have killed around 5 people just in today without a flinch of an eye is driving this stolen car and she just left me.

            I hear the driver seat open and I jump.

            “Sorry.  You might want to stretch or use the bathroom here. We have along drive. And. I didn’t know what food you liked. So I got salty and sweet stuff. Some water, and some fruit.” Tobin sets down the bag of food on her seat but pops open the trunk to put in three duffle bags.

            “I think I’ll go to the bathroom.” I whisper too afraid to do anything normal now. The bathroom was clean which I was happy for. “Come on Morgan. Fight or flight. I think we are fighting. Who are we? Who are we fighting? I need answers!” I yell to my reflection and splash water on my face. I’m just wearing a white t-shirt on and it’s fall out so I get goose bumps talking to myself. Tobin stated that wearing police uniforms right now is not that smart of an idea, so luckily today is one of the days I wore an undershirt.

            I get to the car and Tobin is fiddling with the radio and snaking on an apple. We don’t say anything as the car gets started and we go back on Lake Shore Drive.

            “So. We’ve been driving for about an hour and I don’t even know where we are. Can we talk now?” I ask as I really take in Tobin’s face for the first time. Her strong bone structure just highlighted everything. Big lips, big brown eyes. “How about this. I’m Alex Morgan. Is your name Tobin Heath?”

            “This isn’t what you want to talk about. Get straight to the point Morgan.” Tobin looked at me for a second but turned her eyes to the road.

            “Who are you?”

            “Classified.”

            “Where are we going?”

            “You’ll know when we get there.”

            “Why didn’t you kill me?”

            “Like I said. I like you. You’re smarter than most. You caught me. No one has done that.” Tobin shrugs. “Why are you not panicking?”

            I think for a second before I respond. “I had no other choice.”

            “You have a choice now.”

            “Do I really? I have weighed my options and I fear one leads to death if those militia men got me. With you, I still might die, but I get to live longer.”

            “I like the way you think Morgan. I have to tell you. Your life just got so complicated but like…shit happens. In one way, you should be honored.” Honored? Oh yeah. All my friends just got murdered for no reason.

            “And why is that?”

            “You know my name. Usually I kill people who know that.” I quickly glance at Tobin but she’s smiling at her own joke. “I’m kidding.”

            “Funny Heath.”

            We drive more but we make small talk. It’s mostly me talking just because I can’t stand not talking, it calms my nerve.

            “What hotel do you like the most?” Tobin softly asks and that wakes me up. I didn’t even know I drifted off.

            “Sorry what?” I ask and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

            “Pick a hotel. We need sleep and traveling at night is easier.”

            “I’m good with whatever.”

            “Ok. We’re pulling off now. I’m tired.” Tobin stiffens a yawn and takes off the first ramp on the highway.

            “Where are we?” I look around and I see mountains. This isn’t Illinois Toto.

            “Colorado.”

            “You drove that much?!”

            “You slept for a few hours. I didn’t see any cops so we were doing 100mph almost the whole way here.”

            We pull into a huge resort and it has Aspen in its name. I always wanted to go to Aspen. Tobin goes into the hotel and tells me to stay in the car. She comes back a minute later and we bring EVERYTHING into our room. That has one queen sized bed.


	3. The HQ

“I rented a room for one person for a week. Explains all the bags. And that will through them off our scent. I can sleep on the couch. I’ve been up for around 48 hours, so I’ll pass out.” I give Alex a soft smile then start talking again. “Tomorrow morning we’ll get drive a few more hours then we’ll be there.” I look in the closet for the spare blanket that every hotel has. I take off my shoes and I lay down.

            “Are you ok?” I softly ask Alex. I will never admit it but I get attached really quickly, so the key is never learn about the person, but Alex is different. She trusts me but validates. That’s a good thing to have in a person like her.

            “I bet my family thinks I’m dead.” Morgan sighs and I hear her get into bed. “Do you parents know what you do? Whatever you do?”

            “In a way.” There is no way we are going this deep.

            “Hey Tobin? I’m scared.” My heart breaks. I hate putting good people in danger. But is this my fault. It’s my fault that she is still alive. It’s my fault she wasn’t shot in that interrogation room. I sit up straighter and look at the police officer.

            “It goes away after a while. Everything will make sense tomorrow Morgan. You are smart. That brain will get you through more than you think.” I lay down and try not to act like meant a lot but I hope she believes me. If we are going to do this, we need trust.

            A few hours go by and I don’t hear a noise from the bed a few feet away but that doesn’t let my body rest. One week I only slept 6 hours and I felt more rested then than I do now. Is it because I am more responsible for more than me? I have killed people that were the closest to me. I have done terrible things and I have thought that I would die more times than I enjoyed life.

            I would be ok dying. There is nothing for me to do here. Yeah. I’m good at my job, actually the best, but personally…nothing.

            “Hey Tobin?” The voice snaps me out of my brain.

            “Yeah Morgan?”

            “I can’t sleep.”

            “Me either.” I roll to find another spot to see if that’s more comfy.

            “Wanna watch TV?” Alex asks and I smile.

            “Sure.” I get up and walk over to the bed and sit at the foot of it. Being so close to another person that doesn’t want to kill me makes me automatically relax.

            “Can you lay down? You sitting there is making me anxious.” Of course I obey. Just sitting down on the couch made me more tired: just imagine laying in it.

            “What is your favorite show?” I question the dark haired girl.

            “I really like Golden Girls.”

            “Oh sorry. I didn’t know you were in your late 50’s.” I remark and close my eyes. Alex laughs. I fall asleep listening to Alex laugh to herself to the TV.

 

            My eyes open and I see the clock on the wall: 9:30. Wow. I slept a good 8 hours. Sitting up, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stiffen a yawn. When I stand up, I crack my back and look to the woman on her stomach, drooling on her pillow.

            “Wake up Morgan.” I say softly and grab the girls shoulder.

            We both just go to the bathroom and grab the bags to head out.

            “I feel so gross.” Mumbled Alex as we head on the road after I filled up the car with gas.

            “Once we get there we can shower and get a change of clothes.” I have been in the desert for months without a shower so I feel kinda refreshed with so much sleep under my belt.

            We drive three more hours as we make small talk and eat the rest of the snacks I got yesterday.

            “This is it?” Alex asked as I parked the car next to a small mechanic right next to the mountains.

            “Yep. Don’t talk for awhile ok?” I said and I gave her a glance to show I’m not kidding. I get out and meet Alex by the hood of the car. A man with overalls comes out of the shop and I hand them the keys. We don’t say anything but just exchange looks.

            I walk into the shop and Alex is right by my side. I spot the sign above a door that said employees only and I grab the handle for a long second so the fingerprint scanner has time to recognize who I am. The door opens and I hold it open for Morgan.

            Behind the door is just hundreds of stairs that we unfortunately need to take down. When we reach the bottom there is another door this door is a foot thick and takes finger print again. Once again the door opens and I hold it for my guest.

            “Wow.” Alex breathes out as her eyes get used to the newly lit room. It’s more than a room. It’s actually a CIA headquarters. People with suits walk around with a purpose and the smell of bad coffee consumes our senses.

            “Come on.” I walk straight to the back and take the hidden stairs to the upstairs offices. I take a big sigh and open the double doors that are made out of entirely glass. “Sit there.” I point to a single chair outside of more double doors. I continue to walk and open the last door that is made from metal.

            “ I saw you ran into some trouble.” The director said and he stood up with a smile.

            “Yes.”

            “And I saw that you brought someone else back. Why is that?”

            “I believe she can help sir. And here is the flash drive.” I hand my boss the most important thing I have ever recovered.

            “How much does she know?”

            “Nothing.” He gestures to the door and I open it. Alex is nervous because she’s playing with her hair when she spots me.

            “Sir. This is Alex Morgan. Police officer from Chicago. Morgan. This is the director of the CIA: Tom. “ I introduce them and the Director just looks at her for a long minutes.

            “Tell me, Heath. How is a measly police officer going to be able to help you?” The Director takes a seat but I straighten up.

            “She recognized me Sir. SHE caught me. No one has done that before.”

            “Is that true Morgan?”

            “Yes Sir.” Alex simply says and straightens her stance when she talks.      

            “Ok. I trust you. If this back fires, it’s on you Tobin.” I director says and nods in approval.

            “When does it ever?” I joke and I lead Alex and I to my office. Not really office. To my room?”

            “What the hell are—Tobin. Tell me everything.” Alex demands as I close the glass door.

            “Ok. Sit down.” Alex does but I stay standing.

            “Talk.” Alex demands after I just look at her. I like how she knows whats needs to happen and doesn’t deal with the bull shit. I knew I got a good one.

            “So I have been living in Russia for the past three years gathering intel on double agents. That’s what the flash drive was. All the double agents Putin has out is all on there. The Russian’s aren’t happy about someone stealing their secrets, but all they know is my name. So technically I’m not burnt yet until they know if that’s my real name and/or have a picture of me.

            In Russia. I’m kind of a big shot. A multimillionaire in the gun industry. I am personally very close to Putin. My name there is changed of course. As of right now, everything thinks I’m at a secluded vacation in Finland with my mistress. This is where you come in.” I pause to let Alex yell or anything. But she just looks at me. So I continue. “So. Yeah. That’s about it. The duffle bags in the back of the car was just in case materials. When we go, we are going as civilians so basically no guns. I will have my pistol and an ankle gun at all times. We are going to leave for Finland tomorrow morning. Any questions?”

            “Isn’t Putin very homophobic?”

            “Very. But since I sell him all his arms, he deals with it. He actually treats me like one of the guys.”

            “What do I have to do?”

            “Just look like you always do. I trust you more than a random chick I find on the street.”

            “I’m in.”

            “Good. I need you send you to an IT guy to get you some documents. Pick your own name and shit.” I help Alex out of my desk chair and we go down the desks that were right there when we entered the HQ.

            “Meg. Can you get Alex here new documents. Russian. And walk her up to my office after.” I give a soft smile to Alex before I go back to my office.

            I take a long hot shower. I rub off all the lives I took this week. I think the total is around 30? I lost count after Tuesday. People who expect us not to feel the emotion anymore but it’s the opposite. Doing the act I feel great honestly. I feel so powerful and I know I’m doing the States a huge favor. I kill only the bad people. But when things slow down like today, the physical and mental toll starts taking place. I can still feel the bones break in my hands. Or the smell of smoke of guns blazing.

            Stop it Tobin. I shake my head to get those emotions out of my head. I dry off and change into my custom suit. I go into my office right when Meghan brings Alex to my door. I signal them to enter knowing I’m doing nothing important enough to hide it

            “Here you go Boss. I gave her three identities. I think that should be enough for a few months.”

            “Months?!” Alex asks with her mouth open looking at me.

            “Thank you Meg.” I nod at her and she leaves.

            “Tobin. You forgot to mention this was for a few months!” Alex yells frantically.

            “Maybe we should have our first fight in private,” I joke and open the door to my living quarters.

            “Tobin. This is a lot to ask of someone just like me. I’m just a city cop!”

            “Alex.” I sigh and kneel in front of her as she is sitting and crying on my couch. “If I didn’t think you can do this, I wouldn’t have saved you. I wouldn’t have brought you to the HQ of the fucking CIA.”

            “I feel like you didn’t have a choice.”

            “Don’t Lex. This is my choice. I have been doing this for over half of my life. Trust me ok? Once this is done, I will personally make sure you never need to work another day in your life. What do you say?” I place my hand on her knee and this makes her look at me.

            “What is the mission anyways?”

            “We’re going to bring Putin to justice.”


	4. Warehouse

“Ready?” I whisper to my new girlfriend.

            “No turning back now.” Alex sighs, pulls down her tight black dress. She said she doesn’t like reveling clothes but everyone knows Tobin Heath loves girls in short dresses. Putin and I had a lengthy conversation about this.

            We get into the car that was waiting for us at the airport.

            “Ah! Ms. Heath! Good to see you!” The driver said and we went. Russians know me as woman of high business who only talks when needs to. I made myself really mysterious. Also very frightening always dressing in black.

            Alex and I stay in the car for three hours not talking at all. I’m thinking about all the business I need to do and I bet Alex is just thinking about how not to shit herself. Also, Russians love to spy on their people, so anything we say in this car will be recorded. We need to wait until we reach my estate and we’re safely in my office.

            We reach my estate and everyone is busying me by telling me all the things that happen while I was gone for such a short time. After everyone was done talking they look at me, expecting me to say something. I’m standing in the doorway of my office and think for a second on what I’m going to say.

            “Thank you.” I reply to everyone in Russian and I drag Alex in my office with me and close the door.

            “Tobin-“I hold up my finger to silence her. I walk over to a painting and take it down to show a hidden system of cameras and speaker system that record my office meeting. I flip all the systems down so we are completely alone.

            “You were saying?” I ask and I take off my jacket.

            “You’re pretty big over here aren’t ya?” Morgan walks around to see all the books and rewards I have accumulated while here in Russia.

            “I wish I had my own business. Anyways. We need to talk about signals if things are going good or bad. When I am going in for the kill, I will say “I love you” in front of people. We will never say that. Understood. If we are showing off our relationship and people want to hear it, I will never say it. The one and only time I say it means only that mission is almost over. When you hear that, you will get drunk-“

            “I don’t drink.”

            “Too bad. You will get drunk and get on the phone. You will call your social security number. Only one time can you call that number. That will go directly to the CIA director. Once they answer by saying ‘I will like a deep dish pizza’ then hang up.” I look at Alex’s expression and I smile a little bit. “It will work. Any questions?”

            Alex shakes her head and takes her jacket off and puts its on top of me. Her body looks amazing in this dress. This mission may kill me if she looks like this every day for months.

            10 months to be correct. We live and share our memories for 10 months in fucking Russia. This is how long it take for me to meet Putin again. He’s been so busy trying to take over Trumps campaign and all.

            “Are you nervous?” Alex asks as she buttons my shirt for me and I quickly look into the mirror at my hair.

            “Nope. Putin is a nice guy.” We play it off like nothing is going on. Again, the hallway before his office has so more speakers it probably catches everyone farts.

            “You look good.” Alex gives me a shy smile and I feel her nervousness. We’ve never talked about this day other than the first time in my office. It’s too risky to even think about it.

            For the past year, almost, we have been just living life. We’ve gone on like five vacations already because this stress is eating away at Alex and I hate seeing her like that. Also, it’s nice not to be surrounded by people who can’t understand her. Going to an America resort in Russia is the best I could do without looking too sketchy.

            The worst part about these past months is there is nothing to complain about. Literally nothing. Alex makes me laugh and feel human again. And I think I give her the confidence she always had, just had to push a little bit to get there. She’s picked up Russian pretty quickly, that’s what happens when she has nothing to do all day every day.

            I can start feeling things for Alex. Which is no good for anyone is this situation. The way she looks like in the morning. The way she looks like talking to me while brushing her teeth. Just the way she smiles.

            Stop it Tobin.

            “What has been your favorite part about being here?” Alex aimisly asks as she grabs my hand while we wait. We started doing this to help along to the story of us being a thing; but it has become natural now. If she’s there when I’m doing a business deal and I’m getting frustrated, she grabs my hand and take all my worries away.

            “You honestly.” I admit and purposely don’t look at her.

            “Ditto.” I smile.

            The big wooden doors open and I see him. He has no emotion at all but I’m use to that.

            “Tobin. Nice to see you again.” He says coolly with a soft smile.

            “Putin.” I nod and I stand up to walk in his office. He doesn’t even acknowledge Alex and I’m happy he doesn’t. “Wait here.” I wink at Alex and I get swallowed by the big doors.

            “We need more weapons.” He simply stats as he sits down in his executive style chair and I sit in one but on the other side.

            “How much of what when?” I lean forward but stay cool. I need him to invite me somewhere or let me take him somewhere.

            “800 of everything.” Holy shit. Is he preparing for war?

            “We can do that. Do you want to see my warehouse to pick out what you like?” Don’t be too pushy.

            “Yes.” He gets up and I follow. And so do his five men that are always with him. They were standing in the back of the room, you could swear they weren’t even there. Ok. Here we go.

            One of his men open the doors and I see Alex sitting there. My heart beats fast. We are going to do the biggest government coup ever in history.

            “How did it go?” Alex got gum somehow and chews it obnoxiously. Playing dumb. Good.

            “Well. Go home. I love you.” I look her in the eyes and I hope she remembers. She walks over to me, grabs my face and plants a hard kiss on my lips. Wow. That was a real one.

            “Don’t come home too late.” She winks and walks away. I know everyone in the hallway is watching her ass go and I hate it.

            “Alright.” I said loudly to snap everyone out of her trance that I have been in more than I can count.

            We drive in two cars to my warehouse. It’s a real place of course. Everything is real but my motive. There is five men in the car that drive me and five in Putin’s car. This is going to be a pain.

            “What do you think?” I open a bunch of boxes to show all different types of guns and accessories.

            “Good.” He nods and smiles.

            “Anyone have a smoke?” I ask in Russian and three guys nod. “Do you mind if we-“ I don’t finish my sentence, he just nods his head.

            I lead the three big men and their guns to the door at the opposite end of my warehouse. With the door shut, no one on the inside won’t hear their screams. The three guys light up before handing me the cig and lighter.

            “You know, smoking is bad for you.” I sigh and put the cigarette in my mouth then I start enjoying my job. I turn to the guy to my right and smile to the two guys to my left. I start to my left.

            I do a simple punch to the nose that kills him and the two others don’t have time to react before I get them. The next guy I slam his head against my business and snap the others neck. They can’t talk because that’s how I get in trouble. I fix my outfit before scooting them to the side so the door can open.

            “Hey! We got locked out!” I pound on the door and I look above us. There is a window with a light just above the door and I use it. I know Putin always makes two guys answer any type of door, so I know I’m waiting for two.

            I host myself up on the light and stand up. The door opens and I jump on the backs of the two Russians to knock them down. I softly then snap both of their necks. “Thank you.” I whisper to the two as I take their pistols.

            “Where are they?” Putin asks as I walk in alone. I walk closer before I start talking. I need to be within 30 feet of the other five men to make sure I have time to react to their actions.

            “I guess they wanted to try to smoke.” I shrug and continue walking. He turns back around to look at the weapons. The guy closes to me is picking his nose so I know he is first. I bring out the first pistol and do a double tap to the chest and pick off the other three. The last one I have trouble with. Putin kills him.

            “You cannot kill a Russian” he yelled out. These freaking foreign people have huge egos. I point the second gun at him, the first one has no ammo now.

            “Take this quickly.” I hiss at him in his original tongue.

            “Never! LONG LIVE RUSSIA!” Bang. He drops and I lower my unfired gun.

            “That worked out.”

 


	5. Welcome home

“Where is more vodka!” I yell and throw a lamp at the maids. Drunk. Be drunk Alex.

            “Cabinet!” They point to a cabinet in the kitchen Tobin and I never cooked in.

            “Leave me alone.” I hiss and all the crew leave. Grabbing a few bottles, I retreat to our room and grab the phone. I down half a bottle of some strong stuff but my head is still clear. One pro (or con?) about living in Russia for so long is my tolerance for alcohol went through the roof.

            I dial the number and wait. And wait. Did I dial the wrong number?

            “ I will like a deep dish pizza.” I slur and hang up. Did I say it right? What if I just messed up and Tobin will be killed because of me? No. Stop it Alex. You did it right. You just wait. And wait.

            “Where’s Tobin?” I ask myself and start pacing our room that the drunk me messed up.  Then there it is. A knock at the door and it’s Tobin. She always knocks a certain way.

            “Who is it?” I play dumb and get ready to put on a show.

            “Lexy it’s me. Open the door.” Tobin says sternly.

            “What do you-“ I don’t finish. When I opened the door, I feel Tobin’s hot lips again mine. We’ve kissed hundreds of times before but today is different, they actually feel like something.

            Tobin is kissing me hard and leads us to the bed, but of course closing the door on the way.

            “Tobin.” I grit my teeth as she starts kissing my neck.

            “Shirt. Off.” Tobin commands. I lift up my arms, preparing myself to take it off but she does it for me. Her warm hands touch my skin as she takes off the old tshirt I put on when I got home. She throws it over her open laptop and now it’s her time. She slowly takes off her button off shirt.

            She’s straddling me so her hips are on pelvis and I feel our contact pulsing. Her shirt finally comes off and she throws it over a stack of books, but that’s it. She stops, and so does my heart. Tobin puts her finger on her lips and gets off of me silently. What the hell is going on?

            “Video cameras.” She mouths and points to where she threw our clothes. I understand and nod. I walk over to our speakers and put on slow R&B to down out the sound.

            “Now what?” I whisper and Tobin flings a shirt at me and puts on herself. I don’t get a response, just a smile. In this moment, we just did a international crime and we are in the process of running away from it, but I have never felt like this before. I feel my heart warm up by just her smile.

            Tobin moves a rug and removes a part of the wood to show two backpacks. She tosses me one and I put it on without looking at it: I trust her. Heath puts the other one on and replaces everything she moved.

            Now we’re going out the window ( I always wondered why she wanted her room on the first floor, now I know: easy escape) and heading towards the sewer drain. Tobin skips the drain and goes to the man hole a few feet ahead. She quickly takes it off and we both slip down in the darkness that took over an hour ago.

            It’s dark. And it smells like shit. I don’t know what else to expect out of a sewer.

            “Are you ok?” Tobin finally talks after we walk for a few miles in the sewer. My heart warms up that she thinks about me before anything else.

            “I should be asking you that. How did everything go?” The sewer isn’t as big as the movies make it out to be. Only like a big adult and a child can walk side to side comfortably, so me and Tobin are pretty close, but neither one of us speeds up or slows down to have our own space.

            “It was ok. He shot himself. He was too proud to fall by anyone else.”

            “I can see that.”

            Tobin and I walk and talk for a long time. Strangely, I don’t mind. This is the first time we can be ourselves, truly, in so long.

            “Here we go.” Tobin signals to a manhole above us. The ladder is wet and cold and I feel my feet almost slip off every time I move up. My coworker opens up the man hole and bright light hits my eye.

            With the help of Tobin’s hand, I get up, still blinded, I hear voices.

            “Nice to see you two. Lets get debriefed in the jet.” The director of the CIA gestures to the black jet and Tobin just walks on over, I follow her.

            “Before we do anything, let Alex and I change into new clothes.” Tobin says to the director and he just hums in agreement. In the backpack that Tobin and I have been carrying, has a change of clothes, first aid kit, a knife, food, and water.

            I can tell Tobin packed this because it has all her favorite snack and has all black clothes. If she could, Tobin would wear all black day in and day out.

            The three of us talked. A lot. The whole plane ride back to the States to be exacted. Tobin tells him her side of everything and I tell him mine. We sign some papers to tell the government that what we just said was the truth, and that was it.

            I see the Chicago sky line before anyone else and my stomach starts doing flips. I never thought about home for months because I know I had a mission to do. But now, the mission is done and I have to face reality.

            “What are you going to do?” Tobin asked as our plane taxis’ us to the hanger.

            “What would you do?” I look deep into Tobin’s eyes and I can tell she’s tired

            “I’ll make sure that the Russian’s don’t get your real name. I can distort all of your photos to make sure they can’t do facial recognition on you. But what I would do is… I don’t know Lex. I would have a few days by myself to see what I really want to do with this new life and go from there.” Tobin stands up to stretch and yawns.

            “What are you going to do?”

            “I have a house here. Well, like a safehouse. I was just going to chill here for a few months until the heat dies downs down enough to go out again. You should just stay there with me until you make up your mind.” Tobin suggests.

            I should really see my family. They think I’m dead. Or that I got kidnapped. I don’t even know the lies that people told them.

            Us and the director part ways: he goes back to HQ and we go downtown. No words were spoke the whole ride. I was thinking about what to do from here on out and Tobin was just concentrated on driving in the busy downtown area.

            Her place was small. The kitchen, living room ,tv room was just one open space which I love. Then the bedroom was just lofted above the living room. One bedroom with one bed. We’ve been sleeping in the same bed for months but this seems so domestic.

            Tobin shows me all the bells and whistles in her ‘home’. Where is the hidden guns, where’s the hidden security system is activated and disabled from.

            “Hey, Tobs. What did they tell my family?” I question as we get settled in front of the TV.

            “We didn’t tell them anything. They did blow up the police department after we left. Bad enough not to recognize some bodies. I assume they just thought you were one of the bodies. No one corrected them.”

            We sit quietly as we watch TV for the first time in months. I lean on her shoulder and hold on to her arm.

            “I don’t want to cause them any more pain if I just show up.” I admit after awhile of us watching Spongebob.

             “You wont Lex. But you do need to think about this: do you want to continue to work for the CIA? Or do you want to live here forever and just live off of the check you’ll receive in a few hours?”

            “I don’t know.” I think. “If I want to continue, I defiantly don’t want to interrupt their lives. If I just…stop working…I do want to see them. Why don’t you ever talk about your parents?” I feel her body stiffen.

            “They’re dead.” My heart skips a beat.

            “I’m sorry Tobin.”

            “Don’t be. It’s better that way. It’s late. Why don’t we take showers and head to bed.” Luckily Tobin has two bathroom so we go our own ways. I of course borrow some of Tobin’s clothes for the night. I picked the lightest things I could see; gray sweats and a white T-shirt.

            I’m the first one done so I head up to the bed. Recently, I’ve been wanted to be as far away from any window in the room, so I go to the right side. Doing my bedtime routine, the last thing I do is plug my phone in for the night.

            “Hey.” Tobin says softly but I still jump.

            “Hey.” I get in bed and she just watch me. “What’s wrong?” Tobin just shrugs and gets in bed with me. She sighs and looks at me.

            “I would kill to have a minute more with my family Alex.” That all is said that night. My new roommate rolls over and doesn’t explain and I don’t ask.

            She’s right. I would hate losing my mom, not evening knowing what exactly happened, and her being out there in the world…that would make me think that she didn’t want the family she created.

            Sleep finds me soon after I come to that realization. I dream of living this new ‘normal’ life with Tobin by my side.

            I wake up to the smell of bacon. Best thing to wake up to. I stretch and my body cracks a little bit too much for my liking. Rolling over, I see that it says 2pm on my phone.

            “Wow.” I rub the sleep out of my eyes and make my way to the kitchen.

            “Hey Sleepyhead. I hope you’re hungry, because I really was when I woke up so I’m making a lot of food. Sit.” Tobin points to the stool next to the island. I watch her cook. She’s wearing black shorts and a simple black shirt but she looks so good in it. The first few months of us knowing each other, this would never have happened.

            The third month in Russia is when I started really having the feelings for Tobin. We were getting ready for a red-carpet event for some restaurant that was opening a few blocks away from out home. Tobin was getting her suit on when I had to ask her for help zipping up my dress. I remember how gentle she was doing such a small action. The hands that have killed so many people and will kill so much more was giving me chills down my back by one simple touch. When I turned around, I noticed that her shirt collar wasn’t down correctly, so I fixed it. Looking up after fixing her shirt, I saw Tobin looking deeply at me. The moment was running when someone knocked on our bedroom door and told us the car was here to drive us.

            After that moment, Tobin was more open and started asking me questions about my life.

            “What are you thinking about?” Tobin questions as she sets our plates on the table.

            “I want to go to my family.”

            “I’ll make the arrangements after breakfast/lunch. Eat first, meet your parents after.” Tobin grabs one of the many pieces of bacon and shoves it in her mouth.

            “Oh yeah? I didn’t know you were going to meet them.” I tease and eat a fork full of eggs. Tobin chokes a little bit to my remark.

            “I..If you don’t-“ I laugh and cut her off by putting my hand on top of hers.

            “I’m kidding Tobs. I bet they want to meet who I have lived with for almost a year.” I keep my hand there and test the waters. My be a beautiful day at the beach because Tobin intertwines our fingers. We eat like that without second thought.

            “Alright. I called the director to tell him about today and he said it’s ok as long you don’t tell them what we did. Or where we were for how long. If they ask you how long you have been back, don’t answer.” Tobin plops down next to me on our bed. “Let’s get dressed and leave as soon as possible so we can try to miss this traffic.”

            I just change my pants to black jeans and so does Tobin. We really need to go shopping. Tobin drives us there, a small suburb 15 miles from downtown.

            “Do you want me to talk to them first?” She softly asks as we pull up to my families house. Everyone is over for family dinner- I can tell by all the cars that I don’t recognize.

            “Let’s do this together.” I firmly say after a second of thought. I didn’t even realize that Tobin got out of the car until I hear my door being open. Tobin gives me a soft smile as I finally get out.

            We walk up the porch that my grandpa and dad made and I froze at the door. Do I knock? Do I just walk in?

            “Knock.” Tobin commands and I do. I hear the commotion get closer to the door.

            “Pizza is-“ The door opens and my mom stops talking. She stops doing everything. No blinking, no screams of fear or enjoyment…nothing. Did I just make a mistake?


	6. I love Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Totally forgot this even happened!

Saying that it’s awkward is describing it lightly. Her mother, who thought was opening the door for a pizza dude, opened it up to her “dead” daughter.  
“Hi, Mom.” Is all Alex said and that is what opens the flood gates. My partner starts crying, hugging her mom, and her mom holding her daughter so tight that her knuckles turn white.  
“I can’t believe this! I knew you were alive.” Mrs. Morgan whispers and that’s when everyone else comes to the door, wondering why the pizza wasn’t brought to them sooner.  
“Alex?” An older man questions. It must be her father. The parents and their daughter have their moment and I take this time to inspect everything about these strangers and the parts of their house I can see. There is a lot of rooms from what I can see. That means there is a lot of room for someone to hide. A woman slowly emerges from one of the rooms and she’s crying. There is no resemblance to the family so it should be a family friend.  
“Hi Amanda.” Alex quietly acknowledges the woman. Amanda. Her ex that she left when she came with me. Something is off about this woman. Maybe it’s the way she’s looking at me instead of her now alive significant other. Not that they are dating anymore. Ship. Sailed. Hopefully.  
I stand there with my hands behind my back, letting their family have a moment to get all their greetings out of the way.  
“Oh! Honey. Who is your friend?” Mrs. Morgan asks my partner that she has never let go of.  
“This is Tobin Heath.” I give everyone a polite smile and my eyes land on Amanda again. He doesn’t sit right with me. We slowly get off the porch and walk into their home. It is a typical suburdia house. Wood floors. An off white color wall. The first room we walk to is the living room that has a couch, big enough for the three Morgans and Amanda who is sitting right next to Alex. I stay leaning again the wall, looking around.  
“Where have you been? Why haven’t you called?” Her father bombards her with questions that catch my ears. I turn my attention to Alex who looks at me. She just got nervous. I smile at her and she visibly relaxes.  
“I can’t tell you much. The station got attacked. I got out and then I had to do things for some important people in our government.”  
“Why can’t you tell us?” Amanda goes in and rubs Alex’s back to try to get her to talk. Unconsciously, I clench my jaw.  
“I just can’t. But I’m back now, that’s all that matters.” Alex forces a smile to her ex.  
“Not to be a nag, but why is Tobin here?” Her mother asks as all 6 pairs of eyes reach mine.  
“She was the one who saved me in the station. And after that, we worked together.” Her dad gets off the couch and walks towards me. I put my hands by my sides. I know he won’t try to hurt me or Alex, but 10 months being paranoid takes a toll on you mentally. He gets close and then he hugs me. I pat his back a few times and then he lets go.  
“Anyone who saves my little girl from that terrible accident is welcome in this home whenever and is now apart of the family.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” I give him a slight nod. I look over to Alex to slightly beg her to stop all this emotion and I catch her smiling at this interaction.  
“So why didn’t you save others?” Amanda questions as she gets up to walk to me. Who does this dick bag think she is. I have been taught to kill someone slowly. Over a week to be exact. And she walks over to me like she is trying to threaten me. Play it cool man.  
“Amanda. Don’t.” Alex warns as she gets up, sensing the tension.  
“No. We need answers. It was pure slaughter what they did. Then this chick saves only you. Then she makes you the person that you can’t tell me about you day. So. ToBin. Why couldn’t you save more people or was that the plan all along.” Amanda walks past Mr. Morgan who has his mouth open with shock and gets in my face.  
“I did what I could.” I say through my clenched teeth. “One person could do so much.”  
“I’ll get the wine.” Mrs. Morgan says a little bit too loud and the room is silent. We stay like that until Alex talks again. The rest of the night is them talking, drinking wine, and eating deep dish. It’s like Alex never left by the way they talk and laugh. I almost start getting comfortable until the attention turns to me.  
“So, Tobin, what do you do?” Mrs. Morgan asks as she sips her third glass of wine. I give her a soft smile and sit up straighter, if that was even possible.  
“I work for the government, actually.”  
“Doing what?” Amanda pushes. I look at her, who is across the table from Alex and I. I feel a hand on my knee and I look at Alex who smiles sweetly. Right. Be nice to your girls friends and family.  
“Some behind the curtain things.” I take a sip of my wine to gauge Amanda’s reaction.  
“But what.” Her voice rises.  
“Enough.” Alex finally cuts off and everyone stops what they are doing and look at Alex. Even before our mission, this cop was never one to raise her voice, but the mission changed her for the better. She now takes control of any room she walks into and now is more dominate when things get shaky. Morgan felt that it was getting out of control and she just controlled it with one stable word.  
“Will you guys spend the night? Maybe we can spend the whole morning together.” It sounded like a question, but I know it’s not. Mrs. Morgans voice was pleading with her daughter and I know Alex would never say no to that.  
“Of course Mom. I think we are going to head up now. Been a long day.” Alex says and I look at her face for the first time in awhile. Her eyes look tired so I know it’s not a plan to just get out of helping dishes.  
“Yes yes. Your room is untouched. Amanda is taking the guest room so you two need to share the bed.” Mr. Morgan said and I nod in response.  
Alex and I get ready and do our normal routine in silence. Alex is taking everything in from today and I’m giving her space to do that.  
“Hey Toby?” Alex says as she blocks my way out of her bathroom into her bedroom.  
“Whats up?” I ask after I’m done brushing my teeth. All her response is to come up to me and give me a hug. It’s more than a hug. It’s a ‘I need human touch’ hug. I of course hug her back, burying my face into the crook of her neck.  
“Thanks for being here.” She mumbles and I kiss the side of her neck in response. That might be weird for friends but we’ve pasted that point. We have survived something enormous and I don’t care who you are, but that always brings people together. And we have also pretending to be a couple for the past year so the line between friendship and being a couple never existed for us.  
We lay in her queen sized bed and we get into our normal positions, Alex being the small spoon and I hold her. I fall asleep not even five minutes later. The only time I wake up is to Alex moving a piece of my hair away from my face.  
“Wake up sleepy.” Alex whispers and I groan. What is wrong with her. Sleep is something I take serious when I’m not on a mission.  
“Al I swear to god there better be a good reason to be waking me up.” I open my eyes to see her propped up her elbow and staring at me. This is something I could wake up to every day of my life.  
“I smell bacon.” She simply states and I sit up automatically. I am in amazing shape. But my one weakness has always been bacon. We change into some of the clothes that Alex leaves at her parents house and we meet everyone downstairs. Both parents are drinking coffee sitting at the kitchen island and Amanda is the one cooking. Any person knows the easiest way to kill someone is to poison them, so I’m nervous.  
Everyone greets us and Alex grabs two plats for us. “How many pieces?” She asks pointing to the bacon.  
“Three, please.” I answer back and I glance around. That’s when I notice the three other people in the house staring at us.  
“When did you learn Russian?” Mr. Morgan asks. What is he talking about?  
“What do you mean dad? Alex asks as she plops my plate before me on the island and she starts eating herself.  
“You just spoke in Russian.” Her mother stats, staring at us like we are aliens.  
“I learned a lot when I was away.” Is all Alex says in response.


	7. Then we'll talk

After the silence of the conversation about how Tobin and I spoke Russian to each other, my mom and dad dragged Tobin off to show her their garden.  
“So. I was thinking, we should go on a date.” Amanda says as she rubs my back. I stop doing dishes and quickly turn around to her and shes inches away from my face.  
“What are you doing?” I back up to the sink and she has me cornered.  
“We were dating until you left me a year ago.”  
“We were on and off for a few years. I don’t think that is really dating and we were on a break when I left. So no. I don’t want to go on a date with you.” I shove her back so I can have some room.  
“I bet Tobin can’t make you feel the way I can.” She puts her hand on my cheek and as I was going to move it away, her hand gets taken away from someone else. Tobin grabs Amanda’s hand, twists it and pushes her away from me all at the same time. “Fuck off. I was talking to what was mine.” Amanda growls but Tobin’s face stays still, unaffected by the harsh words. She goes in to shove Tobin hard and all Tob does is side step away and push Amanda in the same directions she was going.  
“Why don’t you leave before you get hurt.” I say with suggestion. All Amanda does is get up, and walks out the door.  
“I totally see what you see in her, Lex.” Tobin mumbles and walks to the couch and plops down.  
“Lets go out. The town around here is cute. Lets distract that pretty brain of yours.” I go behind the couch and Tobin leans backwards to see me. This would be the perfect opportunity to kiss her. If you know…if I wanted to.  
“Only if I can bring my gun,” My partner wagers. I laugh and grab her face, putting both of my hands on either sides of face.  
“Only if you wear something to show off your arms.” I playfully wink and walk upstairs.  
“You don’t get off the hook,” Tobin yells as she runs after me.

“Ummm…are you sure you need all of theses?” Tobin questions as I buy my third pair of shoes today.  
“Yes. I forgot how much I love American brands.” I take out my credit card for the 100th time today. We walk around the town more. Everyone is out and about. It being the weekend and being 80 degrees, no one in their right mind would be inside right now. Our little shopping spree ending at the local pub that my parents insisted on buying us a late lunch. We ate mostly in silence. I was just thinking about how stupid I was to even consider to like Amanda. Then my thoughts are with Tobin. How amazing she is. Those 10 months in Russia was so peaceful, even though we faced the chance of being caught of spy and tried to treason. Tobin always made things seemed ok. Like the one time Putin sent a letter out to all of his closest advisors saying that there is a traitor in their group. She did not panic, she sat down and thought things through before she took action and framed Putin’s right hand man. I know she is a killer and can never live a normal life, but pretending those two things don’t exist has made me the happiest I have been in a long time.  
My life as a police officer in one of the biggest cities in the world made my life interesting, but I always had a feeling of not doing enough for those I love. Maybe I should stick with this Spy thing. Tobin and I made an amazing team and we pulled off a coup that only some could even imagine.  
“Are you ok honey?” My mother pulls me out of my train of thoughts by putting her hand on top of mine. I blink a few times to pull myself together and I glance at Tobin who is just smiling at me.  
“Yeah! Just thinking about how good it is to be home-“  
“Hey! You guys are at our table.” Some mean looking biker growls at my parents, Tobin and I. I automatically grab my steak knife, preparing myself for anything. Just how Tobin taught me.  
“I’m sorry friend. We are almost done with our family lunch. We will be out of your way shortly.” My father says politely but this man doesn’t like his tone for some reason.  
“You ain’t my friend bud. My friends and I would could make you and your family finish faster.” Right when the words left his mouth, 10 bikers got up and walked towards us and surrounded our table. Tough crowd.  
My father, who was sitting right in front of me, doesn’t make anymore eye contact with the men and of course, they don’t like that either. The original man who caused this pushed my dad. Before I know it, I catch my own father in the middle of the way of hitting his head on the floor.  
“I think you should leave.” Tobin warns as she makes eye contact. Her soft brown eyes settle my nerves as I slowly lift my dad up to the sit-up position.  
“Or what you fag?” He spits at Tobin and I see her jaw clench. I turn to my parents and mouth ‘Run’” And just like that, we are in the middle of a bar fight. Tobin breaks the glass that had her water in it over the head of the man who spit on her. I see in the corner of my eyes running to hide behind the small bar.  
Tobin pushed the same man towards me, and as hard as I could, I punch him in the chin. He’s out.  
“Get them!” The other ten bikers yell at the same time.  
I forgot how much I miss this. As Tobin takes five guys, I take the other five. The first two come at once. The first comes at me head on, while the other comes from behind. I punch the guy in front of me, then twist so slightly, so my elbow collided with the thug from behind. The next man comes towards me with his gun pointed at me. Without thinking, I grab both of his hands and with his own momentum, throw us to the floor. In the struggle, the gun drops and I crawl towards it and shoot the man in the foot. He cries out in pain and I do the same because I feel a chair break over my back. An ass actually hit me with a chair. Who does that? I grab one of the legs that broke off and hit him in the stomach then one in his sensitive area.  
The last guy runs at me like a mad man. He lifts me up and body slams me on the floor.  
I try to take a deep breath, but it seems like I can’t catch it. As I open my eyes, I see the man standing over me.  
“See you in hell.” He says through his smile and I close my eyes. Dying is something I am now ok with. I have helped the world in ways I never thought possible. But as I have my eyes closed, I hear a gun shot but I don’t feel pain.  
“You can open your eyes you know.” Tobin softly says, and I do as she wants. Instead of the man standing over me, its Tobin. Even though I have seen dead bodies but that doesn’t mean I want to, that’s why I don’t look to my right. Tobin doesn’t shot to simply harm someone.  
“Where are my parents?” I look over to where they were, and nothing. “Heath. Where are my parents?”  
“I had other things to worry about Lex.” Tobin grunts a little bit too harsh. I can’t worry about that now though. Finding my parents is more important.  
We walk over to where they were hiding and there is a sticky-note on the floor and Tobin picks it up and her face remains the same through the whole reading. Must be nothing then. That’s until she gives me the yellow paper to read.  
“I wish it didn’t come to this. Come to the place where you and your new girlfriend did your dirty work all those months, then we will talk.  
-Amanda”


	8. May Your Soul Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl Tobin kicking ass and taking names

“Well. You know what to do. I will support whatever you are going to do Agent. Don’t let the feelings get your way of your work. Now. Go.” Director Tom dismisses me from his office and I slowly walk towards mine and my mind wonders to the girl in my office. Her parents just got abducted because of me. I was the one who dragged her into all of this. I knew seeing her family was a bad idea and I lied about even calling the director. Seeing her happy was worth the consequences.  
“What did he say?” Alex frantically asks as I open my office door.  
“Nothing much.” I’m not mad or upset with her. Just my thoughts about what I need to do and how to do it crowd my mind.  
“The hell do you mean, Heath!” Alex shoves me and I finally look at her for the first time since I saved her life earlier today. Her face is stain from all the crying and the dirt from the day. Her once bright eyes seem lifeless. All of this because of me.  
“I have free range. That’s it.” I say straight forward as I reach behind her to grab my leather jacket.   
“When are we leaving?”   
“You’re staying here this time, Morgan.” I walk to the door and Alex blocks it with her body.  
“No. They are my parents! Toby please.” And that is my breaking point. I can’t be the friend who is stuck in the friend zone. I need to be the assassin the world needs me to be. And it’s scary how easily I can turn that mental switch.  
“Move Morgan.” I say through a clenched jaw. But she doesn’t of course. It’s the cop in her. Staying to get the truth and she knows I’m hiding something. “That was a direct order.” I step closer to her but still nothing.  
“Why are the acting like this? You are not my boss. We are partners and partners stick together.” Alex says softly but I can’t. I can’t have partners because shit like this happens when emotions develop.  
“Move or get put down.” I harshly say, never wavering my eye contact. And that works. Without looking back, I leave my office and head to the jet that awaits me. This is the first time I’m alone in a year and I thought I would like it. Falling asleep is the only solution to get my head on straight. And that is what I do for most of the flight to Russia.  
“You’re coming in early.” My Russian driver comments. “And no pretty lady.” He jokes with me. But I am in no mood to joke so I look him dead in the eye.   
“Take me home.”  
This palace that I actually worked hard for, felt more like home than any other place. It has taken me five years to gain the reputation I have in Russia. And the last few months have what made it felt like home. Having someone to ask how your day was and to make sure you’re happy does that.  
It takes me a week to complete all the paperwork that was left for me and to answer questions that was coming from the Russian parliament. All are about why I didn’t die with Putin when our meeting. And why did I flee the country right after the attack. In which I all had explanations and I have proof to that I wasn’t lying.  
“Take me to the Kremlin.” I command my driver. Today is the day I find out information about Amanda. And today is the day in which my whole estate explodes. Of course all of my employees will be taking their week vacations that started yesterday. The drive only takes an hour, in which no conversations were shared with my driver and I. “Go see your family, Abe. Just be back in one week.” I smile at him when I left.  
I get into the Kremlin with ease. Everyone in this building has heard of me.  
“Welcome, Friend!” The head of the KGB greats me with a smile.  
“Sit down, Ivan.” I command him. It’s just us so I don’t have to worry about witnesses. Russians are very privet but at the same time have no privacy all at the same time. That being said, there are three guards outside of these doors but there are no cameras anywhere in the Kremlin. It’s easier for security purposes. If a guard goes rouge, then they can be killed. If a security tape goes missing, it could be anywhere and could be uploaded anywhere. “I have kept my mouth shut about how my weapons were stolen when your guards could not protect Putin and now in the hands of the rebels. Now you owe me.” I sit down calmly next to him and cross my legs to make sure he thinks I am non-threatening.  
“What is it?” Ivan asks, sitting back into his chair.  
“I need everything you have on Amanda Smith.” I look for anything in his eyes to show that he knew the name or not. He did.  
“She is a low-level agent for the KGB. Started three months ago.” Ivan rambles off. Good,  
“I need her location.”  
“Classified.” Ivan smiles at me. “Do me one service and I think I can make an exception.” He looks at me with his eyes looking down at his belt. Men.  
“Oh Ivan. I wish you didn’t say that.” I chuckle and stand up and pull out the gun that has been in my waistband. “Let’s start again.” I load my gun and point it on his hand. “Move one inch and this hand will be as dead as Putin.” I threaten and the man does what I say.  
“WHa—What do you want.” He stutters. For a man who runs the KGB, he sure is a push over.  
“Location.” I hiss and press my pistol into his skin on his hand.  
“A agent safe house.” He practically screams but I cover his mouth to muffle his cries. “Where the old factory is.” Ivan whimpers. I think about if I know where that is before what needs to be done. I say the words that people in the assassination world knows me by. I don’t always say it, only when it’s a true assassination, not just some muscle getting in my way. Would have said it to my friend Putin before he took his own life.  
“May your soul rest.” I whisper in his ear and slice his throat with the knife I had in my pocket. Now it’s time to get to the factory. The guards at the door were no problem, I caught them playing cards and they were all lying in their own pool of blood in seconds. Since I am on my own on this mission the guard’s things become mine. Four guns, some ammo, a few knifes, and a pair of sunglasses later, I was on the street outside of the Kremlin. The walk to the old factory was a forty minute one but the fresh air was nice. My mind wondered.  
It wondered to the expression on Alex’s face when I turned off my emotions in the office only a week ago. Not seeing the one constant thing in my life for ten months honestly terrifies me. I can feel my heart hurting, physically hurting in such a way that I have never experienced before. Being tortured would have been preferred over this feeling.  
The old factory is on the water and away from everything else. It was used to build weapons in the cold war. The old Soviet Union symbol was faded in red on the bricks. I take a walk around the building, looks like they never upgraded their security systems since back then, so the cameras are only active at night. Not the best technique but that’s good news for me. The perimeter was clear, only a few fresh footsteps are found in the dust and mud.  
“Here goes nothing.” I take out my pistol and slowly open the back door, that’s where I hear a soccer game going and someone cheering.  
“Foul!” was yelled in Russian. Gotta love idiots when the World Cup comes to their country, never do anything other than watch soccer even though they have never watched it before. I look around and I think it’s only him here. There is only one beer bottle open and only one cigarette lit on the table.  
“Smoking causes a shorter life span.” I comment as I walk closer to the man.  
“What the?” Before he can even finish his sentence, I shove him in the lonely chair and point my gun at his head. He tries to get up but I do a swift punch to his nose and now it’s broken and bleeding.  
“Let’s not play games my man. I need information and I think you would like to live.” All the man does is nod. These KGB agents are good at tracking people but have little to no hand to hand combat skills. Or any skills really… “Amanda Smith. Where is she?” I ask softly.  
“I don’t know!” He panic. I frown and look at his still lit cancer stick. I grab it and let him take a long drag before I talk again.  
“Wrong answer.” I jam the cigarette under his fingernail. His screams fill up the empty warehouse. “Lets try this again. Where. Is. Amanda Smith.” I position the torture device by another finger.  
“Ok! Ok. She’s at the game! The one on TV!” He points to the television. Great.  
“Alright. Now why?”  
“She has people there, she kidnapped or something. They helped make her a bomb that will go off when the final whistle blows. Under the stadium.” I walk behind the man that smells like burning flesh.  
“Thank you. May your soul rest.” I whisper in his ear and snap his neck with my muscle memory. I look around for clues. There’s really nothing. This place must only hold one or two KGB agents at a time and not even for overnight things. Maybe for a nap.  
I start talking to myself as I walk out of the factory. “How the hell am I going to-“  
“Tobin!” Quickly, I turn around to face my fears.


	9. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I ever wrote! Please, tell me what you think

Tobin doesn’t say anything, just stares at us.  
“Tom. Alex.” She nods towards us. “Why are you here.” Her eyes are focused on her mentor. Tom is the man that saved Tobin from the foster care system when she was just a kid and ever since then, they have been inseparable. When she was not on a mission, she would be Tom’s consigliere. They have a special bond, like father and daughter.  
“Well, Alex told me what happened. And we came to help you out because clearly you are not thinking straight.” Tom walks over and Tobin looks at me for a second before she shifts all her focus on the man in front of her.  
“I am thinking straight. That’s why I need to be alone.” When Tobin talks, her eyes drift to mine. For the first time since I got to this country, I truly felt warm.   
“Tobin. We can help.” These words hardly come out of my mouth. Tom turns around and smiles at me.   
“I don’t think you know what I have to do.” Tobin’s face does not show any emotion. Those words being me to the conversation Tom and I had on the plane right over.  
……..  
“She’s afraid.” Tom breaks the silence while we sat there awkwardly in his personal jet  
“I don’t think someone afraid would say they would ‘put me down’ if I didn’t move.” I huff out.  
“Oh please. She would never harm you. She’s smitten with you.” Smitten?  
“Smitten? I doubt it.”  
“For being a detective, you’re horrible at getting hints. She is so in love with you but she’s terrified of being normal and that is what you do to her.” Wait. What?!  
“I didn’t know being undercover and doing the biggest coup in American history was being normal.” Tom laughs and clears his throat before he speaks again.  
“Tobin has done things that me and you can never even imagine. She has killed men, woman, children, and all of the between. All of that, she views herself as a monster. And the thing that freaks her out is that you view her as a loved one. She has not that felt that in her life. She doesn’t want you to look at her as a monster so she’s pushing you away.” Nothing else is said until we land, the last opportunity to talk freely without free of someone recording us. “Show her how to embrace every side of herself. Show her that you love every side of her.”  
……………  
“Cut the crap Tobin. I am going to stick with you no matter what.” I say louder and I know it’s true. Us cops need to listen to our guts and those instincts were shut off for almost a year because Tobin was the expert and I had no idea what to do. But now I do. I know how to catch the bad guy (which is way different than what I was doing the last time I was in Russia).  
“Then why do you need Tom?” Tobin challenges stands up straighter. She knows I won this battle but she is curious.  
“I needed a supervisor to take the company jet. Enough with the talking. We need to catch Amanda and we need to do it fast.”  
The three of us call a taxi and it drives us the short distance to where the game was being held. It’s twenty minutes until half-time, which we assume is when Amanda is going to do whatever she is going to do. We really don’t have a game-plan. But we do have objectives, well…. only three: get into the game, find Amanda and my parents, and stop whatever ‘bomb’ Amanda has.  
“How are we going to get in?” Tobin whispers out, but is really just talking to herself. Anytime there is a problem, she talks to herself. Adorable, isn’t it?  
“Easy.” Tom says and walks away from the main entrance of the stadium. We walk around the building until we get to an employee only door. There’s not that many guards around because there are a few games happening at once and they only have so much muscle. Only a minute later, an employee leaves the stadium, never seeing us. We slip through the door and our first objective is complete.  
“This is too easy. When things are too easy, it’s because it’s a trap. We need to be on our toes.” I point out and they both nod. Tobin hands me one of the pistol she has and the other one goes to Tom.  
“We have 3 minutes before half time. I think we need to split up.” Tom suggests. “I’ll take the left wing and you two take the right.”  
Tobin and I run from door to door, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  
“You have been quiet.” Tobin comments as it goes to seconds before half time. “I’m not going to apologize if that is what you’re waiting for.” We check one more room before I speak up.  
“I’m not expecting anything. You’re trying to push me away but that is never going to happen.” I stop for a second and so does Tobin. We’re standing inches away from each other. “But if you pull that shit again, you’re going to get punched in the face. Understood, Partner?” I push her a little to emphasize my point.  
“Understoo-“ The whistle blows to show that it’s half time. “We need to hurry.” That’s when the speakers turn on and a voice comes over it.  
“Hello, everyone. Hopefully you all are having a good time. My name is Amanda Smith. I am looking for my two friends who will shortly be killed in front of all of you. Please, Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan, meet me at the center circle. If you are not here in five minutes, Tommy’s brain will be on the turf.” Then the speakers cut down and all hell breaks loose. We hear people screaming and run above us.  
Tobin and I look at each other and start running towards the closes entrance to the field. We sneak a peak at the field before we completely expose ourselves. A handful of Amanda’s minions create a perimeter around the center circle and in the middle is Tom on his knees. Amanda is pacing around the circle with a gun in her hand.  
“We can’t take them. They have AR-15’s and all we have are pistols.” Tobin comments.  
“We don’t have a choice. Whatever happens Tobin, I will always be on your side.” I try to convince myself about the first sentence. This is my job, helping those who need protections and catching those who put people in harms way.  
We slowly walk down the halfway line. The minions all point their weapons at us but Amanda says something and they put their weapons down. You can still hear everyone panic and try to leave the stadium.  
“Welcome! Russia is a cold son of a bitch!” Amanda jokes like we aren’t doing whatever she has planned for us.  
“Where are my parents?” I hiss out as we stand right outside of the circle.  
“They are safe. Oh. And don’t worry about that bomb that the idiot KGB agent told you about. I knew you would be coming, Heath, so I told everyone my wrong plans. I am so glad that you rushed here though. Then we can all observe the killing of the best assassin the world has known, and the head of the most important government agency. Romantic, isn’t it Alex?” Amanda gives me a soft smile and signals me to walk into the circle with her.  
“You need help, Amanda. Allow me to get you the help you need.” I say sweetly.  
“I have never felt better my love. Now come here, lets do this kill together.” What the hell is wrong with this chick? I check Tobin, who is now behind me, not allowed to come into the circle by the minions. Just seeing her gives me the confidence to do what I need to do.  
“Ok.” Amanda’s mouth drops open with surprise but she shakes it off. I walk over to my ex and to the CIA director on his knees, now facing where Tobin was standing. Amanda hands me the gun and positions me to stand right behind the man.   
“Alex.” Tobin warns and the weapons of everyone points to her, even the one in my hand.  
“You ruined my life. Now I am just returning the favor, Heath.” I say as coldly as possible. I bring the gun to the back of the head of Tom.  
Never taking my eyes off of Tobins, I bring the striker back on the pistol. Before I make my move, I wink at my love and shoot.

 

The guard in front of Tobin falls from the shot into his chest. I point to the next one and get one into his neck, that’s when I feel the gun into mine.  
“Enough!” Amanda yells and presses the gun deeper into my skin. “Drop the guns, both of you!” I do what she says immediately and so does Tobin. Half of her muscle are down. “Since you clearly fucked up, I am going to kill you, then Tobin, then your parents. Any last word?” Amanda asks as she licks the spot that she is going to put the bullet into me.  
“I love you.” I softly say and never break eye contact with Tobin as I make the second move. I quickly grab Amanda’s hand and move the gun into my stomach and pull the trigger. My vision goes blurry as more gun shots ring out into the stadium.  
“We could have been together!” Amanda croaks out a few feet away from me and I open my eyes. The shot went through me and into her. Blood is coming from her mouth as she crawls towards the gun but I reach out and grab it first. I slowly rise it and put another bullet into her and she falls down for the last time.  
“Tobin.” I say but no sound comes out. I’m choking on something and I wipe my mouth and it’s my blood. “Tobin!” Barely a whisper comes out this time. But the bullets never stop flying.


	10. FREEFALL

“Ok.” Did she just agree to shoot the CIA director? This can’t be happening.  
“Alex.” I say to try to talk her out of it, but the look she gave me made me stop talking. It’s like she just shut off all emotion. Then the words that I never expected came out of her mouth.  
“You ruined my life. Now I am just returning the favor, Heath.” With those words, all I see and hear is what Alex is doing. All the screaming around us shut out and my mouth gets dry.  
Slowly, Alex brings the gun up to Tom’s head, doing everything with eye contact with me. She won’t do it. She’s suppose to be the good one. Then she does something, she winks at me? Is this suppose to be a joke- the guard in front of me falls forward and now all the dots connect. I take my gun out and shoot one my guard as Alex does too, until Amanda takes Alex in her embrace and brings a gun up to her neck.  
I do what Amanda says and drop my gun. I can’t take my eyes off of Alex’s who are now calming me down. Her lips move in the way that looks like she says ‘I love you’. Before I have any time to comprehend what she really said, Alex forces the gun into her stomach and she pulled the trigger. Both woman fall immediately and I know what I need to do.  
The minion closes to me charges me and I throat punch her and turn him around so all of his comrade shoot him instead of me. While his gun is still slung around his shoulder, I shoot all of his friends.  
“Alex!” I yell as I run towards her as she lays in the middle of the center circle. To my right is a dead Amanda with two bullet holes in her. “Stay with me.” I put my fingers into her wound to try to stop the bleeding. The blood pool slowly engulfs my hand. “Come on, Morgan. You’re not off the hook just yet.”  
That’s when I feel my arm start to sting. Ignoring it, I take off my jacket and push it into the wound.  
“Hands up!” Someone yelled in Russian.  
“I’m CIA!” I yell over my shoulder as I raise my hands, covered with blood. Before anything else was said, I was knocked on the ground and my face was right next to the unconscious Morgan. Then a bag was pulled over my head.   
I am no longer in the stadium, or the car that transferred me to a plane.  
“Hello, Tobin.” A voice shakes me out of my day dream.  
“It would be nice if the bag over my face was taken off.” That was what exactly what happened. “Hello, Sir.” President Barack Obama is sitting in front of me. Freaking Obama.  
“I’m glad you’re still with us, do you need medical attention for that?” He points to the wound I have on my arm.  
“It’s ok. I’ll do it.” Quickly scanning the jet and spot the first aid kit on the wall. Quickly, I grab it and take a seat.  
“You could kill me right now.” Obama comments as he watches me patch myself up. It’s just a graze but no matter the size of the wound, it always has been to be cleaned and bandaged.  
“I could.” I nod in response, not fully understanding the gravity of the conversation that is upon us.  
“You are the most lethal weapon the United States has, and no one knows that. Your identity is important to remain silent. You are the only American that answers to no one.”  
“I’m not sure where you’re going with this-are you going to change this fact?” I sit up straighter but never look away from where I am preforming first-aid. This meeting has been a dream of mine, to talk about things that I have seen while inside other countries, not to expose them, but to make our country better.  
“Only if you want to Ms. Heath. If you do chose that, then I would be happy to award you for all this things you have done for this country, but in return, your days as an assassin is over. The United States would be happy to promote you to Full General if you want to continue with that road.” No way. Think straight Tobin.  
“With all due respect, what my future holds is not on my list of priorities right now. I need to make sure the Director and Alex are ok before I start thinking about myself.”   
“I respect that, I really do. But I think it is in the interest of the country that you make you decision within 24hour when we land. Congress wants you to stay in the dark so you can keep doing dirty work, to keep America in the business of doing dirty work.” He finishes his small speech and just looks at me, expecting an answer.  
“What would happen if I stay in the dark or if I expose myself?” We talk the whole time on the jet. About everything that we needed to, and even that long ass flight wasn’t enough time. When we land, there are police everywhere and press are pressing the boarder.  
“If you put this mask over your head, they won’t see who you are but if you leave it off, they will ask questions who you are but nothing more than that.” Obama says and buttons his suit as he stands up. I follow his actions, but I roll down my sleeve to cover my battle wound.  
“People will recognize me with all the social media things up already about what happen. Let’s just go Barack.” I give him my megawatt smile and he gives me his.  
“President! Is this your new lady friend? Does Michelle know about this?” Stuff like this was screamed at us as we made the short walk to his beefed up SUV.  
“This is where we depart. The driver will have my contact information, let me know your decision. Also, the car will take you to the hospital where your friend is at, they have been there for a few hour, we took the long way” Obama shakes my hand and gets into the SUV as I get ushered into a smaller car.  
The car ride is the first time I am alone since the whole incident. With the fear of how Tom and Alex is doing starts creeping up my neck. My job required no emotions but these two are the only people that I care for. And they are in the hospital because of the life I live. And I asked the President of the status of Mr and Mrs. Morgan and he said they were found in an apartment tied to chairs, but unharmed.  
My thoughts cloudy my head like none other because before I knew it, my car was stopped was outside of a hospital and I was leaving the black car, stuffing Obamas number in my pocket. What state am I in? The sign said New York something.  
I didn’t ask for directions to the ICU, where I know Alex is and hopefully Tom is near by.  
“Tobin!” Mrs. Morgan exhales as I walk towards her. She raised from her seat and hugs me.  
“Hello, Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Morgan” I let go of the woman and shake the hand of the father. “Are you guys ok? Do you need anything?” I question as I take in the environment. There are a few body guards around just because of how big the this incident was, but nothing major. If you were not trained, the guards just look like concerned family members.  
“Honey. No. We are fine. That crazy woman did us no harm. When we were taken away, we were just in an apartment downtown Chicago for a week. A little dehydrated but we are fine.”  
“You look a little beat up.” Mr. Morgan jokes as he playfully slaps my shoulder, right where the bullet hit. I think I made a face because he took his hand away immediately. “Are you hurt?” His concerned face made my heart warm. Its nice for someone to look after me every once and awhile.  
“Nothing a goods night sleep wont cure.” I reassure. The Morgans and I talk for another ten minutes before the doctor comes by for some news. Alex’s surgery went well, but Tom’s didn’t go. As in he never had it.  
“I’m sorry. But Director Tom didn’t survive the flight to the States. But I was told by the higher-ups to give this to you. You guys are free to see Ms. Morgan.” The doctor handed me a single piece of paper and pointed to the door that Alex was.  
Time slowed down as I shoved the piece of paper in the same pocket Obama’s number was in. I don’t have time or the luxury to think about Tom right now. The parents of my Alex enter the room first and I stay back so they can have their private moment.  
They were talking, maybe to themselves or maybe to Alex. But my mind can’t focus on anything now.  
“We are going to run to the cafeteria to grab some food, would you like anything?” Mr. Morgan asks as they are in the process of leaving the room.  
“I would like that.” I tried to pull off the smile that usually gets me any girl, but it falls short. The parents leave and I finally focus on the woman who are sleepily looking at me.  
“Hey, gorgeous.” I walk over and Alex smiles.  
“Hello, Toby.” Alex points to the seat next to her and I pull it closer to her. “What’s wrong?” The drugs they put her on are working because she slurs her words. I reach out to clasp her hands into mine.  
“I’m not the one laying in the hospital bed.” I joke, but my voice get caught in my throat.  
“What is it, baby?” Alex puts her other hand under my chin so I can look at her in her beautiful blue eyes. And I lose it.  
I bring up out hands to cover my face as I sob. Not just a little cry, my shoulders shake. They shake with all the weight I put on them. With the line of work I am in. With the only father figure I ever had dying because of me. With the love of my life blood still on my clothes. With the fact that I can never really love someone because of the monster I am. Everything shakes out into the hands of the only person that felt like home.  
“Talk to me, Tobin.” Alex softly says after my crying stops. I still don’t look up. Ashamed of what I have become. But I know that if I keep this bottled up, I can never be remotely happy.  
“Um. So. Tom died. You are in this bed because of me. The world is afraid of what happened because of me. Your parents were in harms way because of me. Just everything, Lex. Everything I have done is because I am a monster that the government uses-“  
“Shut up.” Alex moans. “Tobin. I know I am high as a kite, but I know these things did not happen because of you. It happened because of bad people who wanted to hurt us. And these are things that are not in our control. I am sorry Tom passed, I know how much he meant to you. But you do not need to go through all of this alone. I was with you the whole way and if I remember correctly I did admit how I felt about you before shit hit the fan.” I don’t even know what to say. “You don’t need to talk, just get in this bed with me and lets fall asleep.”  
I slowly get out into the small bed and before I can even adjust myself, Alex was snoring. I lay there, thinking about all that has happened and what Obama has said.  
“Lets take a picture!” Mrs. Morgan whispers wake me up. Of course I don’t move until after the picture is taken. I ‘wake’ up thirty minutes and excuse myself to get fresh air. After walking around in the chilly air of New York for an hour, I’m too cold not to put my hands in my pockets, then when my fingers hit it. Obama’s number is in one hand, and the folded piece of paper in the other. I put away the business card and open the paper. “Freefall.” Great.


	11. The New CIA Director

This has been great. Like. Perfeccct.  
“How is the medicine? Is it working?” Tobin questions to herself as she takes the seat next to me and flicking my IV bag.  
“You’re really pretty when you’re concerned.” I joke and let out a lazy laugh. According to my spidey senses (Aka my cop senses) something is way off with Tobin but she’s not telling me. People won’t tell you things unless they trust you, which I am pretty sure Tobin does. The next thing that makes people not want to tell you something is because they don’t want to admit it to themselves.  
“I read a letter that Tom left for me.” Tobin mumbled into her hand that she is using to keep her head up.  
“Did it give you closure?” I push a button to make my bed raise so I am sitting up more.  
“Not..umm..really. You need to see this Alex.” Tobin reaches in her back pocket and pulls out an official looking envelope with the CIA emblem on it. It has already been open so I simply take the paper out and read it out loud to no one in particular.  
“’In case of my death, in my right and sound mind, I command that my position at the CIA as the Director to be assigned to-Alex Morgan’” This is some strong stuff they have in the IV because I swear that Tom made me the Director of the CIA.  
“Are you ok?” Tobin puts her hand on my leg.  
“This has to be a joke.” I breath out and look at the paper again. Maybe it has ‘SIKE’ at the back..it doesn’t.  
“Alex. It’s not. He had a secret safehouse in the old Projects. That’s where I went earlier. Everything was cleaned out but this letter in the middle of the floor.” There is silence between us for a hot second before I speak up.  
“It should be you.” I shove the paper at her and cover my face with my hands.  
“I’m not a people person.” Heath jokes and gives me her famous smile. “You have two weeks before I can take you home. Let’s just focus on getting you better and everything else can come second. Deal?” Tobin sticks her hand out and I loosely shake it. “I need to make one call though then I am all yours.”  
The next two weeks go by painfully slow. I can only walk down the hallway halfway before I can’t catch my breath and Tobin or my parents need to help me back to my cell. But today is the day. I get to finally get out of New York and go home. But who am I going to go back as? A cop or a director. Either way, I need to speak to the Congress before I even think about touching the dirty gross floors of Chicago.  
“I don’t even like those old white dudes!” I sigh as I try to get into something nice before we go into the jet which will deliver us right to Congress in D.C.  
“I don’t like anyone. But we all have to sacrifice.” Tobin jokes as she hobbles around the room, trying to get her left leg into her pants. I flush. I can’t even remember the last time I didn’t when I see Tobin without clothes.  
“You command the room when you walk in. So YOU don’t have anything to worry about.” I decide to put my hair up in a bun.  
“Everyone looks at you though, Alex.” Tobin walks behind me as I struggle to put on a necklace. “Let me help.” She points to the necklace and I hand it to her. “The way you walk in just screams powerful woman. That is what the country needs right now.” I turn around slowly so I don’t rip the stiches and Tobin is inches from me. She was wearing a blue suit with a clean white shirt. Her black shoes match her black belt and our hair matches. Her bun is just not as tight as mine. “Come on Hot Cakes. We have old white dudes to impress.”  
The plane ride was no more than 45 minutes long and Tobin looked as scared as I do. “Why the hell are you scared?” I question my partner as our plane taxis to our transport.  
“I may have forgotten to tell you that Tobin Heath is coming out of the shadows too today. And from the moment we step out side those doors we will be known to the world. And being known scares the shit out of me.” Tobin grips the arm rests as the our plane stops.  
“We will do amazing.” Without thinking, I look to my right, grab Tobin’s face and kiss her. Not a smooch. A soft one. A long one. A kiss that we both need for a day like today.  
“I mean. If you say so.” Tobin whispers with her eyes still closed. I stand up and grab her hand with me.  
“Lets do this.”

“These questions are for both of you two about the death of Director Tom. Understood?” Obama asks us and we both nod. The whole congress is sitting in front of us. Tobin and I are the only one in the front, like the entertainment for the night. The first row was Obama and his cabinet, then everyone else is in the seats behind them. Each one of these people have mics on their individual desks to ask us any questions they feel fit.  
“What mission brought you to Russia?” A rep asks and all the heads in the room nod. Tobin takes this question.  
“When we came home from the previous mission in Russia, we ran into Alex’s ex. And somehow she figured out who we are and she kidnaped Ms. Morgan’s parents. The trail led us to Russia.”  
“What was the first mission?” I look at Tobin. This is her moment. If she tells what we did, she can never go back into her line of work. She is forever the face of the government.  
“Well you see, Ma’am. We killed Putin.” Tobin says confidently.  
“You’re an assassin? This calls for a trial-“  
“Actually, Sir” I interrupt, “Ms. Heath did what the government told her what to do. Putting her on trial violates law 703 that was made in 1949 to protect people with unique talents like Ms. Heath. This whole discussion is to change the way Ms. Heath can help our government.”  
“So we should just trust someone who probably has killed the number of how many people are in this room?” A senator in back asks.  
“I have been in this business for more than half of my life. I know how the world works more than most. Doing what I do-what I did makes you put things in perspective.” Tobin clears her throat before finishing with a drink of water. “I have came here today. I am in the most heavily captured areas in the world. I would not have made that decision if I did not think that I could improve how our military works.”  
There were more questions about the mission. What exactly went wrong to lead to the death of the most liked director of the CIA ever. Now it is the questions geared for the us induvial,  
“Ms. Heath. What would you want to do for the rest of your life?”  
“I have been doing illegal work for this country for 10+ years. I am tired of working in the shadows where lives are taken without consent of the USA. I am ready for showing our military what they are doing wrong and what everyone else is doing wrong so when we do fight legally, we can be prepared for anything and eveything.”  
“Very well.” Obama speaks for the first time in an hour. “By the power invested to me by the people of the United States of America, I hear by make you Full General.” Everyone stands up and claps for now one of the most powerful people in the world.  
“Now for you Ms. Morgan.” Biden says after all the clapping dies down. I guess Tobin knew how nervous I got when he said my name because under the table, she grabs my hand.  
“Tom named you as his successor. When did you find out?” Biden questions.  
“Director Tom left Ms. Heath a letter and in that letter it says my name as his successor and I found out around two weeks ago while I was still in the hospital.”  
“And why did you shoot yourself exactly? You had the best assassin in front of you, I am sure she could have ended it there if you gave her a chance.”  
“With all due respect, to everyone here, I did what needed to be done. My capture was shorter than me so I knew I wouldn’t hit anything vital in myself but I would hit vital organs in her body. I rather sacrifice myself than risk anyone else.”  
“That stunt is still playing on loop on most news station. There are going to be questions.”  
“Then we answer the questions.” I simply state.  
“And other things that are in question is your relationship with Tobin Heath.” The House Speaker says into the mic and everyone again nods agreeing that was a good question.  
“Our personal lives are no in view. It is our professional lives that can help you guys out.”  
“I think that is enough questions for now. Let’s take the vote to assigning Ms. Alex Morgan. All in favor, rise.” Biden commands and a lot of people do. By a lot, I mean all but 10 people rise. Whoa.  
“Nice.” Tobin laughs and gives me a side hug. The meeting was basically over but everyone was talking to Tobin about all of her adventures.  
“This is going to be hard for her.” Someone says and I quickly turn around to see President Obama smiling at me.  
“You think so?” I question and I turn back to see Tobin listening intently to a Senator from Illinois.  
“Being so deeply involved in the dark, and being closed off about why she does stuff…it’s for sure will be a change.” I don’t say anything back, because I don’t know what to say. “The point of this discussion is that for the first few months, I would like you two to work closely. You give her the humanity that is needed sending men and women to kill. And she can maybe show you the tricks of the trade.”  
“Hello, Mr. President.” Tobin walks over to us. “So what do we do now?” Everyone is trickling out of the room and now it’s a few stragglers and the three of us.  
“The news of the promotion of you two are viral now. And those questions are stirring up. I suggest press conferences. And since you two are so young, maybe a few talk shows to get those around your age can care about what is going on. I will set you up with your people who will run your day to day things. But for now, there is a car upfront ready to take you guys to relax.” Barack is the coolest person ever.  
After a minute or two, Tobin and I leave. And by the door was two big dudes.  
“Ms. Morgan, Ms. Heath. We are your body guards. One of us will always be with on of you. Deal?” I chuckle and I look at Tobin who just smiles at the men. “There will be a lot of press outside. We will try to block them from you and get you two to the car.”  
“We appreciate it.” I simply state. Then we walk to the big front doors and we could see everyone standing out the door with their cameras and mics in their hands. I didn’t really realize how much this one moment would affect our future so much. The two big men open the front door and the swarm attacked us.  
“Why was American’s attacked on Russian soil?”  
“Are you two dating?”  
“Shouldn’t you died with the rest of your squad?”  
“Just let it roll off your back.” Tobin whispered into my ear. Her hot breath and her lips touched my ear. Before I can even react to what was happening, she grabbed my hand and we trudged through.  
The next two months were such a blur. Tobin was sent away for some training and so was I. Tonight, I fly home and meet Tobin into our Chicago apartment.  
“For sure you want to pick me up? I know you haven’t been getting good sleep.” I question Tobin as we Facetime before my plane takes off.  
“Yeah. No problem. I think once you get home, I will sleep just fine.”  
“Is this office job getting you soft?” I joke and she blushes.  
“I’m only in the office like…40% of the time. The rest I get to beat the crap out of people who have no humility and think they could beat me.” Tobin defends and smiles. My heart flutters. We haven’t talked about how I admitted I loved her two months ago…or that kiss. Or anything really. The flirting game just was stepped up. We do everything a couple do, we just haven’t talked about it.  
“Ok Toby. I will be home in two hours. Don’t miss me too much.”


	12. Los Cabos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!

Being a highly ranked military personal has its pros. One being that I get to meet Alex right when she lands. Like I can drive onto the runway. Also, I have the same outfit for work so I never have to contemplate what I need to wear. But now we have become public. The paparazzies love us. According to them, we are the –“hottest couple” around. Now we have the public eye in politics on us and now the public eye because of our ‘relationship’. TMZ has asked us to talk to them so has Ellen. But nah.  
One reason that I haven’t been sleeping well is that is that I feel so uncomfortable actually being able to relax. And I haven’t felt true adrenaline in two months. I’m not sure how people do this. My old job would give me all the adrenaline I needed for a lifetime in just a day. Now, I get nothing.  
“General Tobin. Plane is a minute away.” A lady says beside me and I smile at her for a thanks. I wait for a minute, just thinking about how much I miss my old job.  
“Hey!” Alex says as the doors of the jet open and I see her with our trusty body guard next to her. My thoughts about what I wish for now make me guilty as I see how happy Alex is to be home. “How are you General Heath?” Alex jokes as she hugs me and kisses my neck.  
“Well, Director Morgan, better once we get home and go to sleep. How was your flight?” I question as I sling my arm around her shoulders and lead her to my car.  
We get to our home with a lot of talking about how we are doing and how much we have missed each other. The house was all cleaned, I know how much Alex hates a messy house. It’s honestly weird being here, together. It’s been 67 days since we’ve done this.  
The whole time we were talking, getting ready for bed, enjoying each other’s company when I get a phone call.  
“Let me take this.” I point towards the phone in my hand to my partner and I walk into the kitchen to have a private phone call. Alex and I trust each other with work, but phone calls are easier when they are private.  
“This is Heath.”  
“Hello, General Heath. The SEALS are heading out to Los Cabos in four hours. I could have a car there at 2100 hour to pick you up to join this mission. There is a man down and they requested you.” Obama states into the phone. Without even thinking, I give him the answer and end the phone call.  
“Who was that?” Lex asks. She is all ready for bed. Hair up, retainer in, and under the covers.  
“Just work.” I simply put it. I quickly change out of my uniform, feeling Alex’s eyes on me. I know we like each other, only idiots wouldn’t see it. But I don’t do well with emotions and what if someone comes after me when we are together? I mean officially.  
“I’m so happy we’re both finally home.” Alex sighs as I get into bed and we cuddle closer. Light snoring comes from Morgan not even five minutes later. My eyes slowly go towards my watch and it’s time. My arms and legs untangle with the woman next to me and quickly change from my pajamas into jeans, a white shirt, and my leather jacket.  
I grab my gun from the living room look for something to write with.  
‘Work is busy. Left early and will get home late  
-Tobs’  
I left the note on the kitchen table and lock the door as I walk out of it.  
“General Heath.” My body guard greets me and opens the door for me. We drive in silence as we head to the airport.  
“This is as far as you’ll go today. Go home. Get some rest.” I smile at my driver and   
“Heath!” A man yells from the jet doors. It’s night so it’s hard to see who it is, but his voice gives it away.  
“Smith.” I greet and shake his hand. 

Five years ago, in Brazil, is where I first met Smith. I was undercover, gaining intel on a big drug lord, when the SEALS busted me and the operation. I gave them a run for their money when I shot Smith in the arm (Left of course) when it was just us fighting in close quarters. His team was dealing with all the other people that were in that warehouse that they found us. He tried to keep fighting but I dragged him into a closet and he thought it was the end for him. SEALs don’t get scared though.  
“Stop moving. I’m trying to help.” I whisper to him.  
“You shot me, that is not a way of helping.” His grunted but I grabbed a towel that was in this janitor closet and wrapped it around the wound.  
“I’m CIA you ass. I’ve been undercover for 13 months and I couldn’t blow it.”  
“What is your call sign?” He stood up and he was about 8 inches taller than me.  
“People who don’t exist don’t get call signs. Now since you jerks ruined my operation, I’m burned here. But I can help you take these guys down. Deal?”

“You’ve gained weight.” He jokes.  
“And you’re old.” I poke back as I take my first steps on the jet. There are other men here and they all stand up to salute me. “I’m not a general at this moment. Sit down and relax.” I command them and they do as I say.  
“I’m surprised the Misses let you do this.” Smith jokes as we take off. Smith has been the only one, other than Alex, that knows the real me. After that whole Brazil thing, we stayed in touch. I even went to his wedding.  
“Ha…yeah.”  
“No! You dirty dog! She doesn’t know!” He punches my arm.  
“She is so happy with our new life. I can’t show her that I’m not that happy, that I miss my old job. That will make her think that she isn’t enough. It’s just how I’m wired.” I admit. My shoulders automatically feel lighter as I finally say what was on my mind aloud.  
“I get it. How do you think Tricia feels when I go out to these missions? I could have retired years ago but I just can’t. We know we are the best at what we do and we know we are already ruined because of it. I just can’t thinking ‘if I stop, then someone else will get fucked up.’”  
We talk for the five-hour airplane ride. I forgot how good it feels to really talk to someone.

“What’s the plan?” One SEAL asks as we get to a safehouse in the middle of Los Cabos.  
“There is a terrorist group that rented the hotel next to us. They are celebrating one of their biggest hits which was attacking an American embassy here. Our goal is to capture the three heads of the organization but capturing everyone would be nice but not necessary. Causalities are expected. Lets memorize the maps and head at dark.” Smith commands and that is what we do. Around 9pm here is when we head out.  
We are all wearing black. Black button ups over our bullet proof vest, looking somewhat casual. We have black cargo pants that are packet with ammo and everything else that is good. Then we have special black boots that have GPS in them. Our guns are the average military style ones, M4’s. Our faces are covered with a mask and our heads are protected by the typical SEALs helmet.  
We head to the roof of our hotel which is just one floor shorter than ours. In these crowded towns, there is only inches between buildings, so all we have to do is jump. We maybe have to cover 6ft from ledge to ledge and that is no problem for any of us. Everyone splits into teams of two, of course Smith and I are together. There are silencers on our weapons so the only way someone can hear what we do is when they are the ones who are being put down.  
The Team and I take floor by floor, making sure no one is able to hide from us. Luckily, there are only 5 floors. It takes a long time but everyone we come in contact with is now either dead or…yeah. That’s it. These extremists rather be killed or kill themselves than be taken in. We are now on the 1st floor, which we think is where the party is being held, in the big ballroom. Half of us come from behind and the other half takes them head on.  
This is the big moment, as we kick open the doors. I should be feeling something. Right? This feeling is what I wanted, what I craved enough to lie to Alex. But I didn’t feel it. No nerves. No adrenaline. Everything went by so fast. Before I know it, I’m looking at the three men we needed, unconscious and tied up.   
“Heath!” A man from our team runs up to me. “Lets get out of here before people figure out what happened.” I nod and I lead the team out of the hotel. Los Cabos has a city wide curfew so no one is outside when we get out. All but one.  
“We’ll talk whenever you’re our of the hospital.” Smith jokes and leads the team away from where I was standing, dumbfounded.  
“You’re a fucking ass hole.” When those words left her mouth is when I felt the adrenaline, the nerve. Like nothing I have ever felt.  
“I can explain-“ I take off my mask and helmet before she walks up to me.  
“I don’t think I want to hear it.” Is all she said and her icy glare said the same. My mouth couldn’t move to form a response. All I did was follow her to the car she had around the corner that drove us 3 hours to the airport. The only movement I did of any sort was to take off my body armor and my gun that was hanging off my shoulder. The awkward hours reminded me of if a kid got caught doing something stupid and got detention. THEN when the mom picks up the kid, saying nothing, as the kid played with their backpack that was on their knees. I was playing with my gun, that is the only difference.  
Even half of the plane ride was in silence, until it wasn’t.  
“I don’t know why you thought you could get away with this.” Is all she huffed.  
“I wasn’t doing anything bad to feel like I had to get away with anything.” I interjected.  
“You lied to me!” Alex practically screamed.  
“I told you I went to work. That was not a lie-“  
“Tobin! That is a lie! You don’t kill people anymore!” Alex gets up from her seat and walks towards me angerly. I get up too. “Your job consists of training people and giving the tough calls.” She pushes me on the chest. “You are no longer an assassin.” Every syllabus of that sentence was followed by more pushes until my back is against the small bedroom that is on every jet.  
“Why do you care! I’m not dead yet am I?!” My voice raises to such a volume that it even shocked my ears.  
“Fine! I will stop caring!” Alex’s glare broke me down and her words stung every part of my body. What did I just do?  
“Ok.” Is all I could come up with and my best friend walks away to sit at the front of the plane. My legs couldn’t follow her, like everything in my body was rejecting what I really wanted to do. The only thing my legs could do is collapse under me and I sat on the floor of the jet.


	13. Mr.Royce

Tobin and I do not talk for the next 48 hours together. No texts, no small talk. The day consists of her sleeping in the guest room, leaving and getting home later than I do. I shouldn’t care because she doesn’t care what I think, right? She lied to me and when someone you trust so much lies, it is almost like a heartbreak. The thing I just can’t get my head around is why she even did it. She chose this life. She had options and this is what she picked.  
Even President Obama saw this coming months ago. Bingo. I know who to talk to for this.

Getting into the White House should be an easy task right? Wrong. I had to sneak in basically so the Press couldn’t see me and think there was a crisis on my hands. The only weird about it is that Obama said to come in workout clothes. It is a Friday so maybe him and staff are doing casual Friday.  
“The President is just through there.” A young assistant points at a door and leaves me to it. When I opened the door, I understand everything. Obama and I are going to play some basketball.   
“Director Morgan! Come on and lets shoot hoops!” He tosses me a ball and dribbles the other one he had in his hands. We just do random shots all over the small basketball court that is hidden in the White House. Nothing was said during the first few minutes.  
“How did you know this was a personal talk?” I question him as we get into a 1v1 game.  
“You don’t need my help with your job, you could teach me how to do mine actually. The only thing that you would need my advice for is a certain someone.” He jokes as we check the ball and he starts dribbling towards me.  
“Fair enough. She went on a secret mission a few days ago and she lied about it. The only reason I found out is one of my advisors made me check over the budge for it and it showed her name.” I scoff at the whole thing. Obama charges me and gets past me to do a lay-up.  
“Why would she lie?” He simply asks.  
“That’s what I don’t get. She seemed so happy with the life that we had.”  
“Did she tell you that or are you just assuming?” We play for another half an hour until we somehow end up sitting in the middle of the court, trying to catch our breath.  
“Shit, Barack. I always talked about how happy I am, I just thought she was too.” I admit to myself. The door opens to the court and the beautiful Michelle Obama comes through.  
“Don’t move!” She yells at both of us, as she grabs her phone and takes a picture of us.  
“Hello, Honey.” Barack stands up and gives her a small kiss on the check. I stand up a second later, to give them a little bit of privacy.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you, Madam.” This has been a dream of mine for so long. I mean I have met so many of my role models lately, but Michelle is the person I looked up to the most. How caring and passionate she is to everyone is something I wish I can do.  
“Oh stop with the formalities. I just came in to tell Barack that my mother is here for our lunch that he forgot.”  
“I did not forget, just have to keep busy so I don’t get in trouble.” He winks at his wife. “Give us a few more minutes then I will be there.”  
We wait until she leaves the room and our conversation resumes  
“I think she is not as satisfied with this life than you are. That you being so excited about it amplified the unsatisfaction in her. I am not saying that she doesn’t want to be with you, all I am saying is that these small emotions that were stuck in her head echoed to a bigger noise than it really is. Go talk to her. Go ask her out, for once live life on the edge with your personal life, Alex.”

 

The talk with Barack made my head swirl. My body guard was driving us to the small airport that a plane is waiting to fly me the short distance back to Chicago.  
“Hello, Director Morgan. What can I do for you?” One of Tobin’s assistance spoke into the phone. “Hello, Mark. Can you just tell General Heath that I will be coming to her office in around 1pm.” The car stops and I get out and walk towards the small jet.  
“I’m sorry Ma’am. She has one more meeting today and then it says she is going home. It might be a mistake-“  
“Oh, no it’s ok. I will figure it out, thank you.” Everyone around us picked up the new vibe we had and they’re trying to stay out of it. It is a little strange that she said she’s going home so early. I send her a text just in case  
‘Hey. I have an early day today, just about to board to fly home from D.C and I just called your office and Mark said you have an early day too…so I was wondering if I can cook us a late lunch?’   
I hold the phone to my chest as I feel my pulse speed up. What if she doesn’t want to talk?  
“Are you alright, Director?” My body guard question.  
“I’m already, thank you.”

The plane ride was faster than usual and before you know it we were pulling up to my house. Tobin must be home because her car was in the driveway. Right when I open our front door, Tobin is calling for me.  
“Lex! Close your eyes!” Lex? She hasn’t called me that in so long but I do what she says. A few seconds later, I feel her warm hands hold onto mine so she can guide me wherever we are going.  
“Tobin-“  
“Ok. Open your eyes.” Tobin lets go of my hand and goes towards a machine that is sitting on our kitchen island.  
“Is this a lie-detector test? You don’t trust me?” My walls fall back up.  
“No.” Tobin plainly says. She’s still in her uniform but her blazer is draped over the couch cushion and her button-up is untuck. She is beautiful. “I broke your trust and I can’t sleep anymore. I can’t think clearly anymore. I am sick to my stomach that it took me this long to figure out what the hell I am doing right now with my life. So I had this meeting today, the last one of the day actually, with someone who reads one of these things and I took a lot of notes for you.” She points to a notebook next to the machine. “My life has always been full of secrets and no one was there to share those secrets with, until you came into my life and made sure that I always felt supported and loved and that still scares me. I want to tell you things but I want to make sure you know that I am telling the truth. So read my notes while I go hop in the shower and we’ll do this thing when I get out?” Tobin’s speech is getting faster and faster and I have no idea if she’s excited or nervous.  
I read all of notes while Tobin showers the day away, even though it’s only 1:30PM.  
“Alright. Ask away.” Tobin smiles with her hair in a lazy bun and she’s in sweat pants and a tshirt.  
According to the notes, I can only ask binary questions but I first need to have a baseline.  
“Is your name Tobin Heath?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you purple?”  
“No.” I find the base line with the two right answers.  
“Do you miss being an assassin?”  
“No.” I check the graph and it looks like she is telling the truth.  
“Did you kill anyone in Brazil?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did that make you feel good?” I dig deeper and I can tell Tobin picks up what I am doing but slowly relaxes into it.  
“No.”  
“Then why did you do it?” My eyes were no longer on the graph but looking into Tobin’s brown eyes.  
“I wanted to feel alive.”  
“And did you feel alive during that mission?” I question harder.  
“Not even a bit.”  
“Does anything make you feel alive?”  
She doesn’t answer at first, maybe she is thinking of a way to answer my question, or seeing if there is even an answer.   
“When I saw you, outside of the hotel. Not the fact that you were mad at me or anything. Just…you.” We lock eyes again and I take all my will power to look down to the graph to see if she was telling the truth.  
“You were telling the truth?” I question softly.  
“I am done dancing around all the flirting and the kisses and the ‘I love you’. I just want to live this new life and I really hope that you want to be in it, Alex.” Tobin takes off the probes and walks towards me.  
I may have been a police officer and the current Director of the CIA, but I can’t move. Like if I move, then I will ruin the moment. Tobin stops a foot away from me and just stares for a few seconds, as she is feeling the same way I am.  
“Your phone is ringing.” Tobin comments.  
“Wh-what?” I tore my eyes away from her lips and tried to concentrate on what she is saying.  
“Your phone is ringing, Alex.”   
“Oh. Yeah.” I brush a piece of my hair out of my face and take my phone out of my front pocket. “ Hello?” I answer my phone and I see Tobin quietly put away the lie detector machine.  
“We have a breach. I think you should come in.” My assistant Emily says a little frantic on the other side of my phone.  
“Alright. I’m at home, I’m out the door.” I hang up and turn around to say bye to Tobin but she’s already behind me holding out my keys. Without thinking, I once again grab her face and give her a small kiss.  
“I shouldn’t be home late.” With that, I was out the door smiling like an idiot. For the first time in a while, I feel like everything I want is here in my lap.

“The person who did it will only talk to you. He’s in the interrogation room in the basement.” Emily hands me a folder and I’m turn to head to the second most secure place in this building, the first being my office.  
After passing multiple guards, I reach the interrogation room where a man with a simple white shirt and shorts sits calmly in the chair, handcuffed to the table. I read over the file quickly before handing Emily my phone and the file.  
“Hello, Mr. Royce.” I say and go straight to the chair on the other side of the criminal.  
“Ah. Finally, someone who will listen. Where is your pet?” He questions, frantically looking all around the room, even under the table.  
“What pet would that be?” I question the mad men.  
“Well, the best assassin in the world, of course.” He makes his eyes bulge and then roll them at me.  
“Do you want to clarify some things for me, Mr. Royce.” I can feel my pulse quicken, but I try to stay calm. I have the upper hand and he cannot get the satisfaction of making me emotional.   
“Me and a group of people love Ms. Tobin Heath. We were in that stadium when the whole ‘killing of the director’ happened. We have been trying to get in touch with her for the past few weeks but no luck. So the next phase was getting to her through you, and it seemed to work.”


	14. Warrior

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Hello, General.” A guard solutes me and I wave him off.  
“I’m in plain clothes and I am sneaking in. I was never here.” I wink to him but he stops me by grabbing the arm that is carrying the bag I am carrying.  
“Things are hectic and you will soon be involved. SHE is stressed. Just thought I would warn you.”  
“Oh. Thank you.” I nod and I put my guard up. As I get deeper into the CIA building, I see everyone walking a little bit faster than usual. The agents who are usually dressed perfectly now have messy hair from stress and their shirts are not tucked in, like they have been running around. I know Alex had a urgent call and left without a word (just a sweet kiss) but I thought nothing of it until now.  
“Emily! Where is the Director?” I question Morgan’s assistant who rushes by me.  
“Office.” Is all she says and rushes away. Okkk? I feel for my gun and sigh to feel it tucked into my pants in my back. I know it’s there, and the gun on my ankle, but feeling it calms me down. Alex’s office has always been open to me, never needed to knock but today was different. I knock on the big metal door and I here a ‘What’ from behind the door.  
“Hey.” I nervously say as I slowly walk in. Alex is sitting behind her desk with all 10 members of her “Team of Advisors” standing in front of her.  
“Lets take a 30 minutes break and everyone comes here with an idea.” She commands and all ten people nod and hurry out of the office. “There-“  
“No. Not another word until we eat.” I hold up the bag of food I brought. There is no resistance on the other side of the desk so I go over and sit on the auxiliary chair and dump the food onto the desk. “Since you left home in a rush, I knew today had to be a junk food moment. I got some cookies, chips, water, and sandwich’s” I look at her to see her emotion. Her frown from the day turns into a smile and her eyes soften.  
“You’re the best.” Is all she says before we dig in. A few minutes past before either of us talk.  
“So what’s up?” I question as I finish my ham and cheese sandwich.  
“Someone broke into the building. Got only a few doors away from my office.” She stands up, clearly getting worked up again. “They bypassed everything. Cameras. Armed guards. Biometric locks.” Alex starts pacing her office. I let her mumble to herself for a second before I stand up quickly and embrace her.  
“Hey. It’s ok.” I know this is a big deal. A huge deal actually. All the information this person could have gotten. Everything could have been taken and no one would have noticed. But right now, Alex needs me and I need to be the rock.  
“The guy wants some one in particular.” Alex mumbles into my neck.  
“They did all of this to get some ones attention? That’s commitment.” She pushed off of me and looks sternly at me.  
“They want you Tobin.” What? My brain automatically switched into being cold and distance because of course I feel threatened and this is what I do.  
“Who.” I say without emotion.  
“He calls himself Mr. Royce.” She hands me a file that was on her desk. Nothing much was in it, other than a few pictures that the CIA has on him.  
“Ok. Lets go talk to him, but first, I have to change.” Since I am always here, I left an emergency work uniform in her office and I’m glad I have.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Alex says nervously as I put my gun into position.  
“Why not? Safest place to do it. Come on.” I open the door for Alex and then we walk side by side. As people saw us, with them knowing what was going on, they spread apart like the Red Sea. All the people talking with big files in their hands side stepped and gawked at us as we walked to where Mr. Royce was staying.   
“Director.” The two guards who were standing in front of the door.  
“I’ll be in the other room.” Alex gives my shoulder a squeeze, but I don’t even turn back.  
“Open the door.” I command the men and they do.  
“Ah! Tobin Heath!” Mr. Royce says excitedly and tries to stand up but the cuffs attached to the table stops him.  
“What do you want.” I get to straight to the point and sit straight up right.  
“I want you to teach us your way.”  
“Who is us.”  
“A small group of us.” Mr. Royce says leaning in.  
“Can I meet them?” I question, changing up my tactics. This guy wants my attention so why not give it to him?  
“The Warriors are already coming to help our poor country. Too many people with opinions talk. This country needs an elite group of people who can kill when it is necessary. That is our group.” He says and gives me a smile. Why do the bad guys always tell you their plans?  
“I’ll be waiting.” I smile back after a second of staring, get up from my seat, and leave the room without looking back.  
“Why did you leave?” Alex pressures me as she steps in front of me.  
“Lets call a meeting.” Is all I say before we head to the meeting room.

“Alright everyone. Mr. Royce is apart of a group called Warrior. I came across them when I was in Cuba for one Mr. Castro. I was in Cuba for over a month and one night, I was at a bar drinking alone when these men were talking about a revolution. Long story short, these people figured out who I was in that bar and knew about my history. They have followed me, a few days away and they wanted to ‘help’ at a magnitude I was but their way of helping is creating a group of assassins to take over governments. Mr. Royce is the leader and they are like animals. They will stop at nothing to make that happen.” I stand up confidently in front of a group people who basically control the intel of the whole United States government.  
“What do we do? We have the leader, lets use him.” Someone in the back of the room said.  
“No. That means they are comfortable being caught. That means that they have the resources and connection to get this far into the building. Most governments, in this instance, would sit back and wait, and that is what they want. We need to go to them. Pretend these are missing agents, they have the same information and contacts. Once we figure out who is all in this group, we show their picture everywhere. Make them play our game.” I look around to see people just stare at me, not moving.  
“You heard the General. Get on moving.” Alex commands from the back of the room, and everyone starts running towards where they need to go.  
“I like seeing you in control.” I whisper in the Director’s ear, never stopping to fully talk to her.  
The next hour was crazy. My people and her people worked their butts off while all we did was say ‘yes’ or ‘no’.  
“Look at you.” Alex jokes.  
“What?” I question as I sign some papers and give it back to someone.  
“You look happy.” She laughs. “Right in the middle of a crisis.” This is my time that I laugh. I get up from the one head of the table and walk towards the other where Alex is sitting.  
“Well, Ms. Director. I am happy. Is that a crime?” I question as I sit on the corner of the table and face her. This wasn’t a lie. I am really happy, I feel like I am no longer holding onto things that make me feel like I’m carrying the world on my back. Without thinking, it was my turn to grab Alex’s face and bring her into a deep kiss. As we kiss, her hands go on top of mine.  
We quickly break away when we hear a knock at the door. Alex is stunned so I was the one to tell whomever to come in.  
“Sorry to bother. But we found them.” Emily says, holding up five folders in her hand.  
“Perfect. Set up a press conference, any new station is welcomed. In 20 minutes.” Alex commands and Emily leaves without a question.  
“You know, I can get use to you doing that.” Alex smiles and kisses my nose. Our little moment was nice, but now it’s down to business.  
The Director and I meet with everyone else and we go over the fact, and we have a lot. There are five members, including Mr. Royce, in this Warrior group. It was formed in Cuba. This is all we need to make them come for us.  
Emily is good because in the 20 minutes, every new station was in the press room, waiting for the Director to speak. This will be on every TV, radio, home.  
“I hate speeches.” Alex mumbles to herself as she fixes her hair before going out.  
“This will put the ball in our court. Just say the facts.” I casually say as I stand behind her. Alex and I go out at the same time, but I sit on the chair behind her.  
“Today, our National Security was challenged by a group of terrorists called Warriors. Their leader intruded our defenses then gave up speaking to General Heath. While in interrogation, he informed the General that he wishes to take over this government with force with a group of four other people. This group has been known to kill anyone and everyone who stands in their way. They have terrorized too many other countries and too many people. For those people in the group, Ryan Royce, Rose Martin, Elijah Pen, Ted Leamy, Mike Martinez, I just want to tell them a few things. You have my undivided attention. We have Royce already. And the United States of America does not deal with terrorist, once you are all caught, you will be serving life behind bars where you cannot hurt anyone else.” Alex finishes her talk and walks off the stage and I follow.  
“Now what boss?” I question.  
“Now we go get them.”


	15. You have seen me naked

Not to be weird, but I love today. Tobin and I are on good ground, well really good ground, and we’re working side by side again. I forgot how good this feels, being so in synch with someone is hard to find. The love between us is finally being acknowledged. Everything is how it should be.  
But then there is the Warriors. It should be scary, all of this, but my partner in crime is making it easy. Tobin breaks down what needs to happen and tackles it one by one. Her expertise of high stress situations are shining through even in an office like now. Everyone is in awe of her, even me.  
The plan of catching whatever is going to happen before it ever happens is going well. We have caught 2 out of the 4 Warriors and now holding them in city jails, the opposite of what we usually do. This way, if they are going to try something when we find them, city jails don’t have the same quality of information as federal jails do.  
“What are you thinking?” Tobin questions as we sit Criss-Cross Applesauce on my office floor as we polish off the last of the food Tobin brought. It is officially the next day, around 2am I think.  
“Just how amazing you are being today.” I half joke, pushing her shoulder.   
“Do you usually complement all the cute Generals around here or it just me?” Tobin took off her suit jacket, so her white under shirt drapes over her torso and you can see a gun in her waistband.  
“Nah. Just the really cute ones who allow me to kiss them sometimes.” I flirt back.  
“That’s good, wouldn’t want you to flirt with anyone else.” Tobin says with half a mind.  
“Oh. So I can only flirt with you? Are you asking me to be exclusive?” I laugh to myself but I don’t hear Tobin’s laugh so I turn my head towards her.  
“You really take the romance out of romantic gestures.” Tobin mumbles and starts playing with her thumbs.  
“Oh stop, Heath. Ever since the first night we spent together, at that hotel in Aspen, I knew it was only going to be you.”  
“Alex, I lo-“  
“Ma’ams. We got the last two.” Some agent comes bursting into my office.  
“Thank you, Agent Matthews.” I stand up and drag Tobin with me. We’re about to leave my office when I turn around to the lady behind me. “I love you, Tobin Heath.” I bravely say. If the last few hours made me realize anything, is that I really do.  
“That’s cool because I love you too, Director.” Tobin gives me a half smile and kisses me softly before we head through the big metal doors.  
Again, we go and talk to a big room of people, talking about what our next step will be.  
“We just do what they wouldn’t think they would do.” Tobin says again sitting down casually. “We have seen what they have done before, they attack the usual plays for the government and they try to turn the people. So we do what they don’t expect and we make the people love us.”  
“And how do we make the people love the government?” I laugh out and so do all my colleagues.  
“I am not the best person to answer that question. That needs to be solved by the younger, interns in this building. The older generations don’t care what we do, as long as they don’t get effected. Younger generations are now more involved and want to make sure what we do behind the curtains is beneficial to all.”

What we do is very unusual. We put them all together in a small cell in a town jail. Then, we do nothing. We all decided that the best course of action would go home, it was now 4am, and come back at 9am with fresh minds and decision needs to be made by 10am.  
“What do you think they will think of?” Tobin asks me as she eats a candy bar laying on the floor.  
“Something with social media. Let’s not think about work tonight, ok? The sun is already coming up. I say, we should just go to bed.” I honestly know that Tobin would agree to anything I say tonight, so I’m already halfway up the stairs to go to bed.  
“Let me just brush my teeth and I’ll be right there.” Tobin yells up and I just hum a response. I change for bed, just a sports bra and spandex, and by the time I am trying to get comfortable in bed, Tobin closes the door behind her. We live alone, but we always close the door. Maybe it’s a safety thing, or maybe it just makes our room a getaway for the few hours we do get sleep.  
“So…are we going to talk our relationship and stuff or are we just going with the flow?” Tobin questions as she turns her back towards me and takes off her shirt and bra so she can change. I don’t answer right away, I just stare at her back muscles that twitch every movement she makes. There are scars everywhere on her body and I use to hate seeing them, but as months and years past, I get to fall in love with them. They just drill in my mind that I never want her to experience that pain ever again and that her new line of work is far less dangerous.  
“Earth to Alex.” Tobin jumps on our bed, waking me from my daze. She has changed into a sports bra and some basketball shorts.   
“I think we should talk. But you go first.” I smile at Tobin who is laying on her belly, using her hands to hold her head up.  
“As you know, I’m not good with emotions and stuff like that. BUT, I do know when I know what I want and I want us to be together. That’s about it.” She shrugs.  
“I agree. But we need to think about work. I know we need to act professional, but what about in our free time to the public. If the press figure out in a bad way like nudes or something, that would be bad.”  
“Oh so you want my nudes?” Tobin wiggles her eyebrows and slides her body over mine so our fronts are now pressing against each others.  
“Well—I—”  
“Lexy. I am pretty sure you have seen me naked at least once.” She now gets up on her knees, straddling me. Momma Mia. Think straight Alex.  
“Only half, and I really want to see the other half, but tonight is not the night. After this thing is gone then we know what are plans are right after.” I stammer out. Tobin thinks hard for a second before nodding her head but of course she doesn’t move.  
This is how the night goes, Tobin straddling me and we just talk. Of course we make out and feel a little bit, but after an hour, she passes out on top of me and I’m holding her tight.  
The alarm goes off a few hours later. Without opening my eyes, I reach over and turn the alarm on my phone off and go back to holding Tobin who is still asleep. For someone who use to be in the most dangerous line of business that requires said person to be on high alert 24/7, she is a heavy sleeper.  
“Tobin. Hey, we gotta get ready.” I kiss her head and she stirs awake.  
“That has honesly been the best night of sleep I have ever gotten.” She comments as she jumps right up and goes downstairs to make breakfast. That is how our mornings go. She gets up to make breakfast while I get ready, then I go downstairs to clean up and she goes and gets ready. Of course we eat every breakfast together. This has been our routine since Russia.  
“You look gorgeous today, Director.” She comments as we get ready to leave our home.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself, General.” Before we head out, I fix her tie as she fixes my hair.  
“Alright. Love you.” Tobin whispers and gives a quick kiss before we become strictly professional. 

“General, Director.” Emily greets us at the doors.  
“Good morning, Emily.” I greet back.  
“Hopefully this isn’t over stepping it, but we already came up with a solution and it is already here.”   
Tobin stops walking for a second, then catches up a second later.  
“And what would that be?” I question my assistant when we finally get in my office to have a secure talk.  
“Social media. The government is always hush about everything and people just want to know who we are personally and what the hell is going on. So, you two are going to be on the show 60-Minutes and the crew is here ready to go.”  
I can see in the corner of my eye Tobin tensing up. She hates being so exposed to the common person.   
“Great idea. Do the background search on everyone in that crew and bring them up.”  
Emily smiles and leaves us alone to do some searching.  
“What is wrong, General?” I question as I do some paperwork and she has not said a thing since Emily left a few minutes ago.  
“Nothing, Director. Just trying to calm my nerves. I have been tortured for months straight and I was more calm then than I am now.”  
“The faster we do this, the faster this problem goes away. And I think this is a great idea.”


	16. Well, are you a criminal?

This is my worse nightmare. There are people with cameras pointing straight at my faces, talking to me.  
“So why did you pick to go the way you did with this band of criminals called Warriors?” The nice lady asks and shoves the mic into my face. Be strong, Tobin. Alex is just behind the camera to save you whenever.  
“Their past. We did the opposite of what they wanted us to do, so even if they did plan something, their plans would fail because of being ill prepared.”  
“That is really fantastic.” She laughs and puts her hand on my forearm. I panic and look over to Alex who mouths the words ‘Be Charming.’ She’s right. The better material we give them the faster they leave.  
“Thank you. Actually, Director Morgan was the one commanding everything. We have been working together for awhile and now we make a pretty good team if I say so myself.” Bright my amazing smile. Boom. Even the camera man can’t help but smile back.  
“Now let’s get you two together to get more personallllll.” The lady drags out her ‘L’ like her life depends on it.  
“Ok. General Heath, you said you two have known each other for awhile.” She questions me further.  
“That is correct.”   
“How did you guys meet?” Keep it together, Heath. You got this.  
“She thought I was a criminal and chased me.”  
“Well, are you a criminal?” What?  
“Enough.” Alex commands from behind the camera. “ I think you have enough film and quotes, don’t you think?” The Director questions the new crew.  
“It looks like it. Thank you, you two. This will be out in hours.” She puts on a big smile and leaves the room with the camera man.  
“You did great.” Alex says in a matter a fact. This woman is amazing. Standing next to me, through me assassinating Putin, to me running away, to a crisis that I against me. Everything we have done together, everything I have done, she truly loves me.  
“I think it’s time for us to go home.” I say looking at my watch, it’s already 7pm. Most of our day has been doing interviews and fixing up the mess the Warriors created.  
“If you say so, General.” She grabs my face softly and kisses me with everything we have.  
Our drive back was mostly silent, hand in hand, happy. When we get to our home, Alex slowly walks into our bedroom and I follow her a few steps behind. No words were spoken, a silent agreement was made somehow.  
When she turns around to face me is when I kiss her with all the emotions I feel for her. Everything I have been, everything that I have done and all the good I will do.  
“Tell me when to stop.” I mumble into her neck.  
“I won’t.”

“Oh!” Alex yells and my eyes open faster than ever and I grab the gun that is in my nightstand before I run towards her scream. “Mom! Dad!” What. What?! I stop and I think of what to do. I could run out and attack Mr and Mrs. Morgan in my underwear and t-shirt with a gun….or go get decent and live my life.  
I quick brush my teeth, put my hair up, put on black jeans and black t-shirt. Black and black never fails as a fashion statement. Since Alex hasn’t seen her parents for a few weeks, I give them time to catch up before I walk out pretending that I did not know they were here.  
“I didn’t even hear you guys get in!” I put on my smile and hug the parents.  
“We heard you two are going to be on TV in a few hours, we thought we can watch it together.” Mr. Morgan gives me a tight smile and goes and sits on the couch to watch some soccer.  
“I am surprised you did an interview.” Mrs. Morgan comments to me as I grab her some water.  
“Well, your daughter can be every convincing. And it is going to do the whole government good, it will show that we are just average people not some monsters behind screens.”  
“You two lover each other more than the last time we saw each other. What happened?” She asks directly and I choke on my water in shock. I look into her eyes and I know there is no use for lying.  
“I finally let down my guard.” I smile into my cup as I take another sip of water.  
“Finally.” Is all Mrs. Morgan sighs and goes to sit by the TV as our interviews will be on in a minute.  
I stand behind the couch with all three Morgan’s on it as we appear on the screen.  
\--on tv---  
“How did you know this plan will work?” The lady off the screen asks the Director and I.  
“We trust our people and I trusted her.” Alex says and she looks at me for only a second before continuing but I stop listening. ---  
I re-watch that look in my head time and time again and my chest starts to tighten. Like a college kid knowing that they paid thousands for college but they flunk out. They know that they have nothing else to do but give in. My chest tighten even more when I come to and I see Alex smiling at me.  
I turn towards out master bedroom and I silently close the door behind me to not to disturb them enjoying the interviews.  
“What the hell was that?” Alex hisses as she barges through the doors.  
“Give me a second.” I raise up my pointer finger and race to the sink to put cold water on my face.  
“Do you feel ok?” Alex softens her voice as she rubs circles on my back as I let the cold water drip off my face. “Are you regretting last night?”  
I quickly turn around and wipe my face with the back of my hand. “Have you ever felt trapped then finally realized the reasoning behind why? Everyone has choices, yes some way better than others, but there are always choices. You have always chosen me. Every single time I tried to push you away, you have been by my side. You made me start loving myself again. You made me love you more than I though I could love anything. My chest was tightening because in that video, I saw that same amount of love in your eyes for me, Alex. My chest tightened because I realized that I could not live a day without waking up next to you. Or a day where I don’t hear about your day or a day where I don’t hear you voice and there is no other choice in that.”  
“Tobin, what-“ Alex starts but I kiss her as softly as possible.  
“I can’t give you a perfect life, and most likely people from my past will keep coming back, and sometimes I will be hard to love. But I love you will all of my being.” I grab her left hand and get on one knee. I know it’s not the most romantic, proposing in your bathroom. “Marry me, Alex Morgan.”


End file.
